Our Song
by beckettshooha
Summary: Castle and Beckett survive high school with their friends. (It's your basic, boy meets girl, they fall in love story. or is it?) Chapters are based on songs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pretty Brown Eyes.

A/N:

**This is a teen (high school) fic. I have had this in my head forever and I just have to get it out. This will be in modern time, Castle and Beckett won't have the big age gap. This should be fun. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Chapters will be song titles. However, some songs may last longer than one chapter. (And I'm sorry for my poor taste in music. A lot of the chapters will be One Direction songs)The rating will remain T for now. Idk if i'll write any graphic smut. (We will cross that bridge when it cums) (-I'm so sorry I think I'm funny)**

**This is my first fic EVER. So please bear with me.**

**I am basing this story off of my high school experience (I am currently enrolled in high school) and high school I see on T.V…. Also, even though English is my first and basically only language I know, (unless you count the two years I took Spanish) I am actually bad at it. All I am saying is THERE WILL BE MISTAKES. I AM AWARE AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POINT THEM OUT. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Castle does NOT belong to me. I am just using the characters I love and adore. The songs aren't** **mine either.**

* * *

**_Pretty Brown Eyes: Cody Simpson_**

_This girl she came round the corner_

_Looking like a model_

_Magazine figure_

_She was shaped like a bottle_

_Long straight hair…_

_First time ever_

_I was lost for words_

_Felt so right_

_Just couldn't be wrong_

_Love at first sight_

_If that exists at all_

_I couldn't move_

_Felt like I was stuck_

* * *

'God I'm so tired' -he thought as he walked into school. Probably should have gone to bed sooner. But hey it was his first day of his Junior year, and he was the new kid. Again. Rick Castle did not have trouble making friends. No that wasn't the problem was finally becoming good friends with someone and then finding out you have to move. Again. However, this time he was staying for good. His mother promised. He missed his old friends already. Especially Damian Westlake. His only "real friend"

Speaking of- Rick pulled out his iPhone and read

_How's the new school?_ Damian texted.

_So far it kinda blows_. He texted back.

_At least u get to go to a school with girls and don't have to wear a uniform_. Damian instantly replied.

At his last school, Faircroft Preparatory Academy, it was an all boys school, and they were very strict on dress code. And right now Rick was enjoying his new freedom of wearing his new jeans and his favorite white t-shirt. So yeah this new school couldn't be all that bad. But so far no girl has really caught his attention.

_I guess_. He answered truthfully.

He finally found his locker. Opening it, just to make sure his combination works. He stood there with the locker door open, killing time before the three minute bell rings. Looking to his left he saw a girl walking around the corner. She was beautiful. In a black shirt, with jean shorts showing off her long, toned legs. She had straight brown hair. "Wow" he said. Staring at her, with his mouth hanging slightly open. His heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Kate Beckett was actually very happy starting her Junior year. That means she is only one more year away from graduation. She also missed seeing everyone. Especially the ones she never found the time to hang out with over the summer. She stopped at her locker. She opened it and put her notebooks inside.

"Hey, girl!" a voice she was very familiar with said behind her.

She turned around to see her best friend Lanie Parish. "Hey, Lanie." She replied, happy to see her best friend.

"Don't look now, but there is a major cutie checking you out…" Laine said quietly

"Who?" Kate whispered. Lanie shrugged. Looking to her right she saw who Lanie was talking about. She didn't recognize him. 'Must be new' she thought. He was tall, his short disheveled brown hair was hanging in front of his face. -which if she might add, definitely worked for him. He was cute. And why was he staring at her? He turned away. Hiding behind his locker door.

Lanie and Kate giggled. "He is sooo cute. If I didn't have Javi I would jump on that." Lanie said. "Yeah well if I didn't-" she was cut off by a hug from behind from her boyfriend.

"Hey, Baby!" the tall, hulking guy exclaimed.

* * *

_Shit._ She totally saw him staring- gazing at her. 'Crap. Now she's going to think I'm creepy.' he said to himself. Now she was with someone. Another girl, shorter than her. Her friend? 'Maybe, I could talk to her friend and find out more about this girl' he planned.

Now another person joined the pair. A guy. He gave the mystery woman a hug from behind. Oh. 'That must be her boyfriend.'

_Shit._

* * *

"Josh" she smiled. Turning around to plant a kiss on his dry lips.

"Miss me?" he said smugly.

"Little bit." she answered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lanie interrupted. Leaving the couple alone at Kate's locker.

"Aww, C'mon Katie. I know you missed me a lot." He reached behind her and grabbed her ass and squeezed.

She gasped. "Josh. Stop" she said sternly."Finnnee." he whined as he dropped his hands.

Kate rolled her eyes. The bell had rung. "Ok, I'm going to class. See you after." she turned and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Ok." he replied.

Kate went to her first period class, Baking. 'This should be fun, and easy' Kate thought truthfully. Luckily Jenny O'Malley- one of Kate's closest friends was in the same class. Kate sat right next to Jenny. "Hey, its been a whole two days since I've seen you last." Jenny joked. Kate just smiled.

Next thing she knew, that kid who had been staring at her came in. He wandered up to the teachers desk and talked to her. She couldn't quite tell what about.

"Do you know him?" Jenny questioned. She noticed Kate was staring.

"Huh? What? No. No." Kate nervously replied.

"OKayyy" Jenny smiled. "Someone has a crush" She mumbled just quiet enough for Kate not to hear.

The final bell rings. "Ok, Class, take your seats. You can sit anywhere you'd like for now." The whole class silently cheered. "I'm Mrs. Miller, your Baking teacher. Some of you may know or have had my husband, Mr. Marlowe." she added. "Oh! and this is Richard Castle, he is a new student here at, Stuyvesant. So I expect all of you to welcome him. You can sit anywhere you'd like Mr. Castle." she gestured.

He smiled and walked away from her desk. He looked around and decided to sit in the last open table behind the girl who he had been staring at. 'God, now she's going to think I'm even creepier.' He thought. Taking his seat he slumped down in his chair, listening to his teachers "Rules and Guidelines for Fun and Safe Class. Rick rolled his eyes."

Just then the girl sitting next to the girl he'd been 'admiring from afar' turned to him. "Hi! I'm Jenny and this is Kate."

_Kate_. He finally knew her name. And it fit her. She looked like a Kate. "Hey" he muttered. "I'm Rick."

Just then Kate turned around and looked at him and smiled. 'Damn, those eyes. I've always loved blue eyes' she thought.

'She has gorgeous eyes' Rick thought to himself. "So, where did you come from?" Jenny asked. "The city. The last school I came from was Faircroft Academy." He explained. "My cousin goes there!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Don't make me make a seating chart." Mrs. Miller said.

Jenny and Kate turned around, facing forward. Not talking for the rest of class.

Rick couldn't get her- Kate's, he corrected himself, hazel eyes out of his mind. Although, they were a little more brown than green.

Thats all he thought about all throughout class, her _pretty brown eyes._

* * *

A/N:

**So? What did you think? There will be more I promise. And it will be better. **

**By the way… I hate Josh more than anyone in this world. So trust me they WILL NOT be together for long. And if you like Josh, I will make you hate him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Wish

**A/N:**

**Wow thank you so much to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed this story! I honestly didn't think anyone would read it, let alone like it. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**I Wish: One Direction**

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little…_

_But I see you with him.._

_Tearing me apart..._

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

* * *

The bell rang and it was time to go to their third period class. Kate and Jenny walked out of the classroom and stopped by Kate's locker first. Later joined by Lanie. "Hey guys! How was Baking?" Lanie asked

"It was alright. Kate could stop staring at the new kid." Jenny teased.

"What?" Kate said.

"What new kid?" Lanie asked trying to prolong Kate's embarrassment.

"Kate, what would Josh think of you gawking over another guy?" Jenny teased again.

"I was not staring or gawking." Kate insisted.

"Oh look, he's right over there!" Jenny yelled and pointed at Rick. Thank god they were far enough away, that he couldn't hear Jenny.

All three girls looked over at him he was looking at his phone. 'Probably texting someone. Maybe his girlfriend? I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I wonder if she's pretty. Wait. He said he went to an all boys school. What if he's gay? No. He was staring at me he couldn't be gay. Maybe he's bi? ' Kate's mind wandered when Kevin and Javier came up to the three girls. Both boys kissed their girlfriends, making Kate feel a little awkward.

"Hello ladies" Kevin said, "What are we talking about?" he questioned.

"Nothing." Kate said as she closed her locker door and headed off to her next period class.

* * *

He arrived to his new English class three minutes early. Mr. Marlowe is his teacher. 'He must be his baking teachers husband.' Rick was very happy to be in this class. English was his favorite subject. And he was very good at it. He decided to sit in the back of the class.

Then _she_ walked in. 'Cool, she's in two of my classes and her lockers by mine. So I'll see her everyday. Wait no. She has a boyfriend. It's going to be hell seeing her everyday and knowing I can't have her.' Rick pondered.

She decided to sit in the front of the class. Not seeing Rick hiding in the back.

Once the bell rang, Mr. Marlowe came walking in. "Ok! Everyone get up! You have a seating chart." The class groaned. Everyone stood up. and cleared the desks. "Ok, you will be seated alphabetically." He moved to the front row of desks. "Starting with Andrews. You will sit here." He tapped on the desk in front of him. "Baker. And behind them will be, Beckett and Castle."

_Shit_

Now they had to sit next to each other?! Well this should be fun. They both sat down. "And behind them will be, Chapman and Demming" Mr. Marlowe went on.

'At least I don't have to sit next to Tom.' she thought. 'That would have been even more awkward.' She had been interrupted by her thoughts when Mr Marlowe spoke. "Hello, class! I'm Mr. Marlowe, and I'll be your English 11 teacher." He said. "Now because _I'm_ the teacher and you all have to do what I say, you are going to get to know your classmates. Everyone has to stand up and say their name, their favorite subject, and… their favorite book. Okay? Okay!" he paused. "I'll go first. My name is Andrew Marlowe, my favorite subject is English, and my favorite book is a tie between, To Kill a Mockingbird and The Great Gatsby which is awesome because I get to teach it!" Mr. Marlowe explained.

The first kid stood up. Short kid, with glasses. Kinda nerdy. "Hi. My name is Walter Andrews. My favorite subject is Physics, and my favorite book is _Ender's Game_." The girl next to him stood up. She seemed a little prissy to Rick. Curly blonde hair, her clothes were far from modest, she was wearing a tank top with short-shorts. "I'm Nicole Baker, I guess I like my jewelry class. And I don't really read..."

'Shocker' Rick thought.

"That's Ok. Tell us your favorite movie" Mr. Marlowe suggested.

"Ok, well I like really love the movie _Mean Girls_. It's like so funny" she said.

Now it was Kate's turn. She stood up awkwardly. "I'm Kate Beckett. My- uh favorite subject is Math, and my favorite book is- well right now it's _The Fault in Our Stars_ but my all time favorite would have to be _My Sisters Keeper_." she sat down.

"Hi. my name is uh- Rick Castle, My uh- favorite subject is actually English" Mr. Marlowe smiled. "And my favorite book...uh- would have to be... _Casino Royale_." Kate was surprised at Ricks answer. _Casino Royale_ was also one of her favorite books. Her dad had given the book to her over the summer actually and she loved it.

The next kid went. Followed by Tom. "So, you like reading about cancer patients?" Rick whispered.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I guess." she answered.

"Well don't tell anyone I said this but, TFIOS is actually one of my favorites. John Green is an amazing writer." Rick muttered.

She smiled. 'Wow. Her smile makes her even more beautiful' he thought. He hoped she'd never stop smiling.

"Have you read _Looking for Alaska_?" Kate questioned.

"No not yet, I'm in the middle of _Paper Towns_ right now though." he answered.

"That one's good too." she said.

Their conversation was interrupted when Mr. Marlowe said, "Ok now we are going to write an essay." The class groaned for a second time. "Don't worry it won't be that bad. You have to write about yourself. Your likes, your dislikes, your dreams, your goals, anything. Your favorite movie, T.V. show, your family, anything you want. It just has to be about you." Rick was actually happy about this assignment. "I am making you do this because, one, I'd like to get to know you a little better, and two, so I can get an idea of your writing style."

Mr. Marlowe was already Rick's favorite teacher. Hands down. "Now take out a piece of paper, and you may begin." he instructed.

_Shit_ 'We were suppose to bring paper?' Rick thought. He looked around, didn't know what to do. Wondering if he should ask the teacher for a piece. Everyone had began writing and he sat there not knowing what to do. When suddenly-

"Here." Kate smiled and gave Rick some loose leaf paper.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

Rick then started to write. He wrote about how he was the new kid, and his mother, then he wrote about how he hopes to become a writer. When Mr. Marlowe said to write about anything they wanted, he actually itch to write about Kate. He felt like he could write a whole series about her. Maybe one day he will. But the assignment was to write about _you_ so for right now he wrote about himself.

The bell rang and everyone stood up and turned their paper in on Mr. Marlowe's desk. Kate and Rick were the last ones to leave.

Rick stopped her. "Thanks again for the paper. I owe you."

"No problem. I'll see you around?" she said.

"Sure." He replied. And she walked off. Her boyfriend was at her locker and she grabbed his hand and walked down the hall.

All he could do was wish that was him.

**A/N:**

**John Green is my favorite Okay? Okay. I just had to put him in here. I might also add some of TFIOS references.**

**Another chapter yay! But I regret to inform you, that I will only be updating on the weekends. I have a busy life and my grades kinda suck right now. But Spring Break is coming up and I will definitely know out a couple chapters. (If I have any free time this week I will update, but until then...be patient. Good things come to those who wait. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: I'm Crazy for This Girl

**A/N: Ok wow, I did not think this through. Naming each chapter after a song is harder than I thought. So I might get lazy when it comes to Chapter names #sorrynotsorry. And god, I noticed like a ton of errors in the last chapter.**

**p.s I would have updated last night but fan fiction wouldn't let me :(**

* * *

**Im Crazy for This Girl: Evan and Jaron**

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah im crazy for this girl_

* * *

"Ok that's basically it. Now you can talk amongst yourselves till the bell" Mr. Perlmutter explained after 30 minutes of talk about safety in the lab. Chemistry was Rick's least favorite subject. Rick decided he'd spend this time sleeping, so he put his head down.

"So, new kid" Kate's friend said as she slid in the seat next to him, "how do you like your first day so far?"

He raises his head. "Um, it's not to bad" Other than the fact I have the worlds biggest crush on your friend who's already has a boyfriend who could probably kick my ass,he reminded himself. "...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He said

"Lanie Parish" she offered a smile and held out her hand. He shook it replying "Rick Castle"

"You know what? You should should sit with us at lunch." Lanie suggested. She knew what she was doing. She thought that Kate deserved a guy much better than Josh, and so far Rick seemed like a good candidate. And by the way Kate had blushed when they teased her earlier, said Kate might have a little crush on him.

"Uh- are you sure? I mean I wouldn't-"

"Yes. You would get along great with Kevin and Javi. And I know you already met Jenny" Lanie smiled.

"Ok." He was grateful for Lanie's invitation. He really didn't know who he was going to sit with a lunch.

"What about um- about Kate? Does she sit with you guys?" He tried to ask nonchalantly. He failed. Lanie heard the excitement in his voice. "She'll be there." Lanie said turning away from him and grinning like a fool. 'You two will be perfect for each other.' she thought to herself.

* * *

During lunch, Lanie and Rick got their food and headed over to their table where, Javier, Kevin, and Jenny were laughing about something.

The table was rectangular, it had six chairs. Kevin and Jenny sat across from each other while Javier sat next to Kevin. "Hola, chica" The Latin teen said to his girlfriend while he kissed her cheek. Lanie smiled "hello Javi." As she sat on his lap.

"Who's he?" Javi questioned motioning to Rick.

"That's Rick. He's new" Jenny chimed.

Rick sat next to Jenny. "Rick this is Javier, my boyfriend, and Kevin, he's Jenny's boyfriend." Lanie pointed.

"Where's Kate" Lanie said looking around for her best friend.

"Where do you think? She probably with Josh" Kevin said mockingly.

"There she is. KATE!" Lanie waved her hand signaling for her friend.

Kate stopped and smiled but before she could walk over to her friends "Kate! C'mere!" Josh yelled waving for her to sit with him.

"Oh_ hell_ no. She better not ditch us." Lanie said quiet enough for only her table to hear. Now eyeing her friend. Giving Kate one of those famous Lanie death glares. "I told you." Kevin muttered. Their whole lunch table was glaring at Kate. Well everyone except Rick. But he was very interested in the situation."If she doesn't sit with us she's not coming on Friday." Lanie said sternly.

Kate didn't know what to do. She didn't want to blow off her boyfriend, but she especially didn't want to blow off her best friends. She saw the way her friends were staring at her. Everyone but Lanie had sad puppy dog eyes. Then she looked at Josh, who's not really paying attention to the situation.'Its better to piss off one person rather than five'' she thought. So she walked over to her friends. Josh looked up seeing his girlfriend walk away from him. Josh was angered by Kate's actions.

Kate sat down next to Javi and across from Lanie. Rick felt so awkward in this situation. He had no say, they all knew each other for years, and it was his first day. He was very uncomfortable. Kate looked up from her food. Everyone was staring at her."What?"

They dropped their gaze and Jenny started the conversation "So how has everyone's first day been?" This made it a little less awkward and Rick was grateful. "Yeah, Rick how do you like Stuyvesant so far?" Kevin asked. "Well it's a lot better than than my last school. The principal hated me, and I got in trouble all the time." Rick told his new friends. "What did do?" Javi asked. They all seemed curious, leaning in to hear more.

"I uh- maybe helped put a cow on top of the school" Rick said proudly.

They all laughed. "Are you serious?" the Irish kid asked.

"Yeah, and it was so dumb because I was the only one who got in trouble when there were three other kids there." He really didn't think it was fair, but the past is in the past.

"How was going to an all boys school?" Javier questioned. "I mean how did you survive?" They all laughed.

"It wasn't as bad as it seems, but I did have a girlfriend. She went to our sister school, Marymount Academy." Everyone seemed interested in this. Especially Kate.

"Really? What's her name? Why did you break up? Do you still talk to her?" Lanie interrogated him.

Rick was dumbstruck. "Uh- her name is Kyra. No I haven't really talked to her since I moved." Rick paused. He took a deep breath. It was hard talking about his break-up with Kyra. After all she was his first love. He really thought they would be high school sweethearts and get married and live happily ever after. "We broke up because she couldn't handle the move. She couldn't do the long distance thing."

The group felt sorry for Rick. He obviously had strong feelings for this girl and it was apparent that she broke things off with him.

"And it made it a lot easier for her, hooking up with one of my 'friends' after we broke up." He added putting air quotes around friends.

"That sucks" Kate had finally spoken. "I'm sorry."

"But hey guys, I'm over it trust me. Its been like two months." he continued. "Lets change the subject."

They talked about other things for a while. How they all became friends, and they talked about their new teachers, their summer, and many other topics. They laughed, and Rick felt like he had five new best friends. The group liked Rick as well. But their conversation was interrupted when-

"C'mon Kate" Josh said coming up behind her.

Kate got up. "See you guys later." she grabbed her boyfriends hand and walked off.

"God, I hate that guy" The latin teen said in disgust. "Me too" Kevin added.

"You guys don't like him?" Rick didn't either but his reason was because he was dating the girl he liked.

"Are you kidding? Besides those people" Javier pointed at the group of people laughing. Obviously the 'popular kids'. "Nobody likes him"

"He's a jerk. He's your typical jock. Quarterback of the football team, thinks he's better than everybody-"

"Then why is Kate dating him? She doesn't seem like the kind who'd date a guy like him." Rick pointed out.

"Well can you blame her? The hottest and most popular guy in school wants to date her... I'd say yes too" Jenny explained truthfully. "Hey!" Kevin whined. "You know I love you" as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled.

"However, I don't think they will last very long if you ask me." Lanie said

"Why." Rick asked a little too excited.

"They fight all the time, and I think Kate's getting tired of his crap."

"His crap?" rick insisted.

"Yeah, he pushes her. And if you know anything at all about Katherine Beckett you'd know she hates being pushed. She also needs her space, and Josh hovers and had to be with her 24/7." Lanie paused gesturing towards the couple "exhibit A."

"Huh." Ricks mind wandering wild. 'Why would she date a guy like him? She seems way too good for him. Even for me.' He thought. All he really knew was he was crazy for her. She consumed all of his thoughts in the three hours they've known each other. He was crazy for this girl.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnd scene. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fearless

**A/n : They go to a school where they only have 6 periods of classes okay? Okay. I am very proud with how this chapter turned out. I hope you like it too. However, this is a shorter chapter. Sorry.**

**p.s. I wrote this during class today on my phone. (There will probably be mistakes) IM SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: Believe me if i owned Castle, they would not leave their bed during the whole show.**

* * *

**_Fearless: Taylor Swift_**

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

* * *

The rest of the school day was ok. After lunch Rick went to study hall. Kevin just so happens to be in the same class. Since it was the first day of school (and they obviously didn't have homework), Mr. Bowman let them play games and talk to each other.

Rick then went to his math class, (which by the way, he hated more than chemistry) followed by History. And before he knew it, it was time to go home.

* * *

Rick got into his 2004 black Ford Explorer throwing his backpack in the backseat. Taking a deep breath. 'Day 1 complete' he thought to himself. As he turned the car on, he saw Kate walking by herself. He drove by her and asked, "Need a ride?"

"Thanks but I walk" she told him.

"I honestly don't mind." He insisted.

"How do I know you're not a murderer, or a rapist?" She teased.

"Even if I was going to murder you, I'm pretty sure you could kick my ass." He shot back.

She smiled "You're damn right" she muttered.

"C'mon... I owe you remember?" He grinned and batted his eyes.

Kate bit her bottom lip and shook her head. 'That's so sexy' Rick mentally noted. She really didn't feel like walking. 'This is not a good idea Kate' her conscience told her. 'Oh screw it'..."Ok. Fine." She hopped in the passenger seat. He stared at her and smiled. He looked into her hazel eyes, and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He paused "Where to?"

She blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Go straight" she directed. There was an awkward silence.

"So...where's your boyfriend?"

She looked out the window and said, "Football practice."

"Oh."

"Yup. The house on the left his mine" she pointed. Rick pulled in front of the house and put the car in park. He looked at Kate's house. It was decent size. It was a gray colonial. "You rich or something?" He joked.

She laughed, "My parents do okay."

Then Kate's phone buzzed. And buzzed and buzzed. She looked into her lap. She was in a group message. With her four other friends.

_Rick should totally come on Friday_ -Lanie

_Yeah!_ -Jenny

_Sure, he can come_ -Kevin

Rick looked over at her. She looked she looked back into his blue eyes and smiled. "What?" He asked.

"Do you have plans on Friday?" She questioned.

He ran his hand through his hair. Kate gulped. 'He looks so hot when he does that.' she thought. "This Friday? Um I don't know yet. Probably just playing video -"

"You should hang out with us!" She said a little to excited. "That is if you want to..." She tried playing it off.

Rick smiled. Surprised that on his first day he was already in their 'clique'

"Where?"

"Probably at my house" she responded. "Maybe Jenny's"

"Let me think about it" he paused. "I'm in." He grinned at her.

"Here let me give you my number" she held out her hand for his phone. He placed it there. She put her number in. He couldn't hold back his smile. Already the first day and he has the most beautiful girl in schools number. "I'll give you the details later" she bit her lip again. Rick couldn't help but stare at her lip.

She thanked him for the ride and got out of the car.

"Looks like we're even?" He said. She stood just outside the car and rested her arms on the side.

"For now. See you later" she offered him a smile.

"Until tomorrow, Kate."

"You can't just say 'bye'?"

"'Until tomorrow' is more hopeful" he explained.

"Goodbye, Castle." She yelled as she turned towards her house.

He smiled at his new nickname.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: You Belong With Me

**A/N: Yay another chapter! You should check out my tumblr. { .com} If you want to see what I see. You can also find the songs from the chapters I use. :)**

* * *

**_You Belong With Me: Taylor Swift_**

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

* * *

The week flew by and before he knew it, it was Friday. And his feeling only grew stronger For Kate. Today, she had worn her hair down and was in a plain white t-shirt, jeans, her favorite pair of black converse (Rick assumed) and she never looked more beautiful in Rick's eyes.

"So are you going to tell me what we are doing tonight or just keep me guessing?" He leaned forward and asked. It's been a four days and they still haven't told him any details about tonight.

Jenny and Kate turned around and smiled "Where's the fun in that?" Kate teased.

The bell rang. "Good morning class!" Mrs. Miller greeted. "Today we will actually start baking! You first assignment is for you and a partner to make chocolate chip cookies!"

Kate and Jenny partnered up and Rick just thought he'd work by himself.

"Hey! Do you need a partner?" A girl asked him. She was petite. Blonde. Hot. She seemed familiar to Rick but he could quite tell where he'd seen her before.

"Um- sure." He gave her a smile. She sat next to him.

"I'm Gina"

Kate was eavesdropping in on their conversation. Gina was a senior and friends with Josh. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, spoiled, prom queen...major bitch. You name it. Gina Cowell fit every stereotype of the "mean girl".

"Rick Castle." He smiled.

* * *

The period had flown by. Rick and Gina were having a blast, and he could tell she was flirting with him. He'll admit he flirted back. Just because he had the worlds biggest crush on Kate, didn't mean he would wait forever. 'She probably just thinks of me as a friend anyway.' Gina dipped her finger into the bowl of cookie dough batter and lifted it to Ricks mouth. "Try it." She insisted, with a very flirtatious grin. He wrapped his lips around her finger and licked the cookie dough off. They both giggled.

Kate had watching their encounter. She rolled her eyes and got insanely jealous. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, to stop herself from getting up and grabbing Castle by the ear.

She turned back around. "Can you believe them?" Kate murmured. Jenny glanced back at them and smiled. "What?...they're kinda cute." Jenny said. She knew that Kate had a little crush on him but decided to mess with her anyway. "Sure, but they don't have lick cookie dough off each other" Kate huffed. "They could at least be a little quieter."

"You know, you're kinda cute" Gina said. "You should come to this party with me tonight."

'What?!' Kate screamed on the inside. She looked at Jenny. Even she was curious to hear what Rick would say.

He raised his arm and scratched the back of his head. "Uh- tonight?" The blonde nodded. "Tonight-I uh- kinda already- have plans." Kate let out the breath she had been holding.

"But maybe sometime this weekend" He grinned. "Sounds great" Gina placed a hand on Ricks bicep.

Gina and Jenny had both left their tables to putt away their supplies leaving Kate and Rick alone. "I can't believe you are going out with her!" She whispered and poked him in the chest. "Ow!" he rubbed his chest. "Why do you care?" He shot back.

"Gina's a complete bitch."

"She's nice to me."

Kate paused. Thinking of what to say next.

"You know what? Fine. Do whatever you want."

"Fine. I will"

"Fine"

"Fine" He said louder than he intended.

Somehow they had gotten closer. Just inches from each other. She barely had to look up at him. She was much taller than most girls (including Gina) which is one thing he liked about Kate. They stared into each other's eyes. Kate swallowed hard. He glanced at her lips-

"Ahem." Jenny smirked at the pair. "Should I come back later?"

* * *

"Why are you so mad at me?" He whispered. They were now in English with Mr. Marlowe, who had been rambling on about the importance of understanding Shakespeare. Kate shook her head. But kept her eyes forward. Her arms were crossed, obviously upset.

"Seriously? The silent treatment?"

"You know what?"

"What?" _Finally!_ She's talking to him.

"Forget it."

"No c'mon. Tell me."

She looked down. "...She's not... your type."

"And _you_ know my type?" He raised an eyebrow.

She then looked at him. "Yes." She paused. "You're this sweet and funny guy, and Gina's…not." she paused again. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I'm just afraid she might hurt you." He got the feeling there was history between them. He didn't know why Kate didn't like her but it seemed very important that he didn't go out with Gina.

"You think I'm sweet?" he nudged her. She had to bite her lip to try to keep from smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6: Keep Me In Mind**

**A/N: If you want to check out my tumblr just type : beckettshoohaha . However, some of the stuff my be a little inappropriate. Just so you were warned. If you are under 14/15 dont go on there. Thanks :)**

* * *

_**Keep Me In Mind: Zac Brown Band**_

_How come all the pretty girls like you are taken baby_

_I've been looking for someone like you to save me...__  
_

_Keep me in mind_

_Somewhere down the road you might get lonely_

_Keep me in mind_

_And I pray that someday that you will love me only_

* * *

It was lunch time and Castle was starving. Before he headed to lunch, he had to make a quick stop at his locker. He grabbed his lunch and headed down the hall, noticing Kate was at her locker. But she wasn't alone. Josh had one arm extended pushing on the wall, and Kate was leaning back on the wall. Josh leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, Kate had noticed Castle. For some odd reason, Kate felt guilty kissing her boyfriend in front of Castle.**  
**

"Josh." She pushed him away. "I'm hungry. Let go get something to eat."

* * *

Rick sat in his normal spot, trying (but failing) to not look upset about what he just witnessed. "What's wrong with you?" Lanie asked.

"Huh? Nothing" Rick shrugged.

"Hey guys." Kate greeted pushing her hair behind her ear. Castle didn't (couldn't) look at her. "Hey." They greeted back.

"So...who's excited for tonight?" Jenny was bursting with excitement.

"Yeah, about that are we going to Kate's or yours?" Javier asked.

"We can go to mine." Jenny suggested.

"Ok, now all that's left is Ricks initiation..." Said Lanie with an evil grin. They all looked at him with grins matching Lanie's. Rick gulped.

"C'mon guys, you're not going to make me do something crazy right?" He knew they wouldn't do anything too crazy, but he had his limits and he wasn't going to do anything he wasn't comfortable with just to be friends with them.

"Don't worry Castle, I won't let them make you do anything too crazy." Kate gave him a smile. He finally looked at her. And couldn't hold back his smile as they stared into each other's eyes. Kate blushed. Everyone else rolled their eyes. 'Just get a room already' Lanie thought.

* * *

Before any of them knew it, it was time to go home. It had been a routine for Castle to take Kate home, and today was no different. They got into his SUV and headed towards her house. "Do you have to go home?" She looked at him. "I mean- do you want to hang out until we go to Jenny's. That is if you-"

"Okay."

* * *

"Mom? I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" A voice from another room called.

They walked into the kitchen "Oh. Who's this?" He noticed a middle aged women. Kate's mom he assumed. She looked a lot like Kate. Or Kate looked a lot like her. Tall, brown hair, the same welcoming smile. "Mom, this is Rick Castle...Castle, this is my mom"

"Hi, Mrs. Beckett." Rick said extending his hand to shake hers. She smiled back and shook his hand.

"Please call me Johanna. I feel like I already know a lot about you, Katie's been talking a lot about lately" Kate's eyes grew wide. "Really?!" "Mom!" The teens said at the same time. He looked at Kate, "You talk about me?" He teased. She pursed her lips to keep from smiling and shook her head.

"Yeah, I talk about how much you _annoy_ me." She shot back.

"Oh really?" He and Kate went back and forth for a little while. Meanwhile, Johanna watching their interaction, she thought to herself, 'Now why can Katie be with a guy like Rick. He obviously makes her happy, he's a gentleman, charming, just about everything Josh isn't.' Johanna wasn't very fond of Josh. Mostly because he was reckless with Kate. This summer Josh had taken her out on a date (to god knows where) and they had gotten into a car accident. Nothing serious had happened besides a sore neck but he could have gotten her severely hurt or worse, killed. But there was nothing Johanna could do to stop Kate from dating him, because that would have made things worse. She knew how stubborn her daughter was, and if you told her she couldn't do something... she'd do it.

"Ow!" Rick said rubbing his chest. "Would you stop doing that." Kate squinted her eyes. But before she could say anything-

"So, what do you two have planned for this evening?" Kate's mother questioned.

They both looked at Johanna. They completely forgot she was there, caught up in their banter. "Well we were planning on going to Jenny's...is that ok?"

"As long as you be good and stay safe."

"Don't worry Mrs Beckett. I'll make sure Katie is safe." He looked at Johanna and gave her a smile.

Kate squinted "...Call me 'Katie' again and I'll break both your legs. Kay?"

"Kay."

* * *

They went up to Kate's room. She was on her iPhone, sprawled out on her bed. Castle was sitting on the floor, leaning back on the side of the bed, playing angry birds.

"What's Josh doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably at football." She replied. "Why do you always ask about him?"

"I don't know...I guess I'm just afraid he might beat me up if he catches me hanging out with you." He said jokingly. (How ever he knew it was 100% true)

"Don't worry about Josh." She sounded annoyed.

He turned around on the floor. Looking up at her in the bed. Knees bent, arms pulling his legs to his chest. "Is everything okay between you two?"

She took a deep breath. Now she was laying flat on her stomach. Looking Castle in the eyes but then dropping her gaze. "He's never there. When ever I need him, he not there. He's either at football or out with his friends." She paused, "Its so funny, Castle." She smiled and shook her head. "I used to love that he was so dedicated to football. It was actually one of the things that attracted me to him." She looked him back in the eye. She noticed how attentive he was. She was almost surprised at the way he listened to her. He was competently captivated by her. "Why is it, the thing that attracts you to a person, ends up being the thing that drives you crazy?" she continued.

She let out a sigh."I just wish- I had someone who would be there for me, and I could be there for him, and you know we could just dive into it together." She looked sad. All he wanted to do was hold her and comfort her.

He was was screaming '_I can_ be there for you!' on the inside. He wanted so badly to tell her. Tell her his feelings. Lay it all out there on the line. He opened his mouth, trying to gain the courage to say something. He wanted to say, 'do you even love him?' But he didn't know how she'd react to this so he kept it in. "I-" he was cut off

"Kate Beckett!" Lanie barged into Kate's bedroom. They pair looked at her. "Oh, Rick. What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat. "We're just- hanging out."

"Is there room for one more?" Lanie felt an awkwardness in the room. 'What happened in here?' She sat down on the bed next to where Kate was. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm thirsty. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Kate got up from her bed.

"Diet coke" Lanie said not looking up from her phone.

"Water's fine." Rick said.

* * *

She reached into her cold refrigerator, grabbing her friends their beverages and a water for herself. When she closed the refrigerator door he mom was standing behind it. Kate jumped. "Jeez, mom you scared me."

Johanna smirked. "So?"

"So what?"

"What's the deal with Mr. Blue eyes?" Johanna raised her eyebrows

Kate rolled her eyes. "He's...my friend." She shrugged off her moms question.

"Yeah _right_ Katie. I see the way you look at him. And not to mention the way you two bicker at each other. I know a crush when I see one" Johanna leaned in so only Kate could hear.

Kate's face grew red in embarrassment. 'Is it that obvious?'

"Mom. He just my friend. I have a boyfriend remember?"

"Oh right. And where is he?" Johanna raised her eyebrows.

Kate rolled her eyes and went back up stairs.

"Ok so we are going to meet everyone at Jenny's house in ten minutes." Lanie stood up from where she was seated. She grabbed the diet coke from Kate's hand and said, "Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch: 7 The Things We Do For Love

**A/N: Two chapters in one day!**

* * *

**_The Things We Do For Love: 10cc_**

_You lay your bets and then you pay the price  
The things we do for love, the things we do for love. _

* * *

The car ride was awkward. (For Kate and Rick that is. Lanie was the only one talking. Ranting about how Javier was being an idiot because of something he did.) But when they arrived at Jenny's house Rick was surprised at how big Jenny's house was. "Wow."

"Yeah, Jenny's parents are doctors." Lanie explained. "Kate you brought your swimsuit right?" Kate nodded.

"What? swimsuit? Are we going swimming or something?" Rick asked. The girls giggled. "You'll see."

* * *

"Hey guys! Come on down" Jenny opened the front door and lead the trio down the basement. "Kev and Javi are just playing video games."

Castle went into the theater room where the boys playing an intense game of Black Ops, while the three girls went to the bar in Jenny's basement.

A couple hours went by and the group shared pizzas and laughs. The awkwardness had subdued between Rick and Kate. The sun finally went down and they all headed outside, gathered around the fire pit on the deck. "We should play a game." Jenny said.

"Yeah!" Lanie agreed

"Ok what do we want to play?" Kevin asked.

"Spin the bottle?" Javi suggested

"No!" All the girls said in unison. Lanie, who was sitting on Hispanic teen's lap, slapped him on the back of the head.

"Truth or dare?" Lanie said. Almost everyone agreed. Rick wasn't all to thrilled about the game. Neither was Kate. "What about catch phrase?" Kate asked.

"Nah." Lanie said.

_Shit _'I have a bad feeling about this.' Kate thought.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go!" Lanie chimed.

"Ok! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Was it love at first sight for you when you met Javi?" Jenny winked at at him.

Lanie hesitated. "Actually no. But I did think he was cute." Javier pouted. "You know I love you now." She kissed him. Then they got into it. "Ok! Gross!" Kate said. Lanie gave her the finger. And then she broke apart from her boyfriend.

"Rick!" His face went straight. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh- truth."

"Are you- a virgin?"

He blushed. "No." He said honestly.

"Was it with Kyra?"

"Hey! I only have to answer one question."

"Fine"

It was Ricks turn to get to know his new friends. He wanted to ask Kate a million questions that she would have to answer truthfully. But he decided against it. "Kevin. Truth or dare."

"Ill mix things up, dare."

"I dare you to lick the bottom, of the person of your choices, foot.

"Jenny, take off your sock." He commanded. He did his dare. "That felt weird." Jenny said.

"Ok, Jenny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

She smiled. "Oh my gosh. I can believe I'm going to tell you guys this, one time I accidentally walked into the boys locker room in middle school...and I had no idea. I was all alone, until all the boys came in from P.E. And I was standing in my underwear. So like 20 boys saw me in my underwear and it was the most embarrassing thing ever." Jenny explained. They all laughed. "Stop! it was so embarrassing!"

"That would suck!." Javier said.

A few rounds passed by and they all did their truths and dares. Then it came back to Lanie. "Rick. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said bravely.

"I dare you to skinny dip into the pool."

"What? No way."

"You have too. Rules are rules."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope"

He looked at Kate. She was already staring at him. He didn't want her to think he couldn't man-up and do a dare. He had no other choice. "Fine. But you guys have to stay here. I don't want you guys to sneak a peak or steal my clothes."

"Deal." They all said. The fire pit was far enough from the pool you couldn't see every detail of Ricks physique. He shredded off his layers until he was as naked as the day he was born. Cupping himself so nobody could see his manhood. (He didn't care how far away they were, he really didn't want the girl he had a crush on see his 'thing'. However, the light from the pool illuminated his body. They all saw most of his features. Kate admired his backside. The muscles on his back, his butt, and his toned legs. 'Damn' she thought.

"Looking good, Big Rick!" Javi teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny!" He shot back. Dipping his toe in the water. "Wow! that's cold!" He yelped. "Don't you guys heat this pool?!"

"Just jump in!" Kevin hollered.

He took a deep breath. _Shit_. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this. Here goes nothing' he jumped in.

The water feeling like pins and needles. He shot out of the water holding himself. "Can I get out now?"

"Sure!" They were all laughing. But Kate felt bad for him. She went inside and grabbed him a towel. Once she came back, Rick was sitting by the fire in his boxers shivering, trying to get warm from the fire. "Here." She wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"Thanks" He smiled at her. Now looking at his friends. "You guys were planning that weren't you?"

"Yeah." Lanie nodded.

"So? Am I in?"

"Yeah, you're in." Javier said. "You're pretty cool, Castle."

Once he dried off, Rick went to the bathroom to put his clothes back on. When he left the bathroom, Kate was waiting outside in the hallway. "I'm sorry about them." She paused. "I didn't want to make you-"

He put up his hand. "It's cool. I promise. I've actually done a lot worse." He laughed. "C'mon. Let's go back outside"

_The things we do for love._


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Teenage Dirtbag

**A/N: This chapter is uncomfortable for me. There will be racial and homophobic remarks. I promise I am not a racist or a homophobe. It's for the purpose of the story. So if it makes you uncomfortable I apologize. There is also bad language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I ACCEPT PEOPLE OF ALL RACES AND SEXUAL ORIENTATION. I'M SORRY IF I OFFEND YOU. **

**p.s. This is my favorite song. I prefer the One Direction cover of this song to the original.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

**_Teenage Dirtbag: Wheatus_**

_Her boyfriend's a dick_  
_He brings a gun to school_  
_And he'd simply kick_  
_My ass if he knew the truth_  
_He lives on my block_  
_And he drives an IROC_  
_But he doesn't know who I am_  
_And he doesn't give a damn about me_

* * *

Two weeks went by, and once again Rick and Kate only grew closer. The closer they got, the more she and Josh grew apart. Kate felt guilty that she was still in a relationship with Josh, even though she had feelings for another guy. And they were strong feelings. Stronger than she _ever_ felt for Josh.

The gang was sitting at the normal lunch table when Kate said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Lanie and Jenny followed Kate to the girls bathroom on the other side of the cafeteria, when Josh came up to the three boys and sat in Kate's usual spot between Kevin and Javier and across from Rick. His friends were behind him. "What's up losers?" The jock said.

Nobody said anything. Trying to ignore him. "What about you, _faggot_?" He taunted facing towards Kevin. Kevin didn't say anything.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Javier suggested.

"Oh, so you got the _spick_ fighting your battles?" This set off a trigger for Javier. He stood up and Josh followed. However, Josh towered over the Hispanic teen. "What are you going to do about it? Huh?" Josh laughed.

Rick had enough. This time he stood up. "I think it's time for to you to leave." Rick commanded. Josh furrowed his eyebrow and looked over at his friends. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Josh walked over to Rick. Unlike Javier Rick was the same height however, Josh was more bulky. They looked each other in the eye. "That's right, I know who you are. You're that jackass whose been hanging around my girl lately."

"Last time I checked you didn't own her." He shot back.

Josh stepped in closer, getting into Ricks face. "Listen _asshole_, if I catch you around Kate ever again, I'll beat the _shit_ out of you."

That was when Rick noticed the whole cafeteria was watching. It was dead silent and all eyes were on them. "That's up to her." He responded. Josh smiled and turned away only to come back and punch Castle in the face. He tumbled back. 'I've had enough of this' Rick lunged forward tackling Josh to the ground. He straddled the jock's torso punching him in the face. That's went Josh flipped them over hit him repetitively. Their audience was cheering them on.

* * *

_"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ The three girls heard from the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Lanie questioned. All three of the girls headed out of the bathroom into the cafeteria. There was a crowd around who ever was fighting, and they couldn't see who it was. All they really knew was they couldn't get to their table with all the people in the way.

They trudged through the crowd. Kate was leading the trio and gasped when she saw her boyfriend and her- _friend _(that was the only label she could give him) wrestling on the ground.

"Break it up you two!" The assistant principal Gates yelled. Josh and Rick tore apart from each other. Blood leaking from Josh's lip and Rick's nose. There was already a bruise under Rick's eye too. The boys huffed. They were out of breath from their fight.

"You both come with me!" She pointed at the pair.

* * *

Rick was waiting outside the principals office. His head hung low. Thankfully his nose stopped bleeding, but there was still a little bit of blood on his shirt. "Richard Castle?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"You can come in." The principal told him.

'Here we go again.'

Principal Montgomery wasn't a scary man. He was actually one of the friendlier principals he's had in a while.

"So...tell me your side if the story."

Rick told him the whole truth. "Hm. And you're sure Josh hit _you_ first."

Rick nodded.

"Well, apparently, some students filmed your fight and posted it to YouTube. Now, I haven't seen it yet but I'll get the whole story from that. Until then you can go back to class and I'll give you your punishment later."

"Ok." He got up from his seat and walked to his class. When he entered the room (Mr Bowman wasn't in the room) the whole class was whispering and looking at him. "I can't believe you stood up to Josh Davidson!" A student said. "Yeah that's pretty cool." Another added.

Rick sat down next to Kevin. "You alright man?" He questioned. "How much trouble are you in?" Rick shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well, I really appreciate you sticking up for me and Javi."

"Hey, it's what friends are for." He smiled.

"On the bright side you're like 10 times more popular." He joked, looking at everyone staring at them.

"I guess."

* * *

The bell had rung and Kate noticed Rick at his locker. She felt like she should go say something, but what could she say? 'I'm sorry my boyfriend is such an ass and hit you? That could work.' She thought.

Right was she was approaching him he closed his locker and turned in her direction. They almost ran into each other. "Oh, I'm sor-" he stopped, noticing it was Kate. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison. They laughed.

"What are you sorry for?" They said at the same time again.

Kate went first. "I'm sorry for Josh. And the fact he... beat you up."

Rick smiled. "It's not your fault he did this." Pointing to his eye.

Kate winced. "How bad does it hurt?"

"I promise, It looks worse than it is." He offered. There was a silence between them. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

She was the first to break eye contact. Looking down she asked, "So..what is it you're sorry for?"

"That we got into a fight...I tried to not make it physical, but he punched me... and I decided to fight back." He paused. "I should have just walked away."

She bit her bottom lip. She couldn't believe he was actually blaming himself for this. 'He's such a sweet guy'.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." He looked at her. "You walk me to class."

He thought about it for one second. "Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Move Along

**A/N: Ok something weird happened. So I had to delete this chapter but hopefully its fixed.**

**To the guest who reviewed this.**

**1) Kate was not aware (until now) Josh was a jerk to her friends.**

**2) Don't tell me if the most popular guy in school asked you out you wouldn't even hesitate to say no.**

**3) Just hang in there!**

**This is also a very short chapter. **

* * *

_**Move Along: All American Rejects**_

_Even when your hope is gone move along_

_move along just to make it through_

* * *

At the end of the day Rick was back in the principals office. "Now mister Castle, I saw the video and I have came to the conclusion that..." He paused.

'Here we go again. I'm getting suspended. Another school. Great. Mothers going to love this' These were all the things that were running through his mind.

"It was self defense."

'Wait what did he say?'

"I'm not going to suspend you, however, since we have zero tolerance for fighting here, I'm going to have to give you an in-school suspension. Fair enough?"

He sighed in relief. "Yeah, that's fair."

* * *

He walked to the almost vacant parking lot. He noticed someone by his car. Sure enough it was Kate. "You're late." She joked. He just smiled. "How was it?"

"I got an in-school detention" he responded.

"That sucks."

"It's better than a suspension."

They both climbed into his car. They drove to her house in silence. But once he parked outside her house she broke the silence.

"I broke up with Josh." She let out.

He just looked at her. She locked eyes with him. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say, 'It's about damn time'

"Really?"

She nodded. Another pause between them. "Well...I gotta go...Thanks for the ride." She got out of his car.

"Always"


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Through the Dark.

**A/N: I should be studying instead of posting a new chapter but I'm currently suffering from Junioritis. ( In other words I DONT CARE ANY MORE) **

**TWO MORE DAYS TILL SPRING BREAK WOO!**

* * *

**_Through the Dark: One Direction _**

_I will carry you over_  
_Fire and water for your love_  
_And I will hold you closer_  
_Hope your heart is strong enough_  
_When the night is coming down on you_  
_We will find a way through the dark_

* * *

It was 9:30 on a Friday night and Rick Castle was in his room writing. He had been grounded for the past week. Luckily, tomorrow was his last day on what felt like, house arrest. His friends went to a party tonight, which he really wanted to go to.

He had been writing for the past two hours and was staring to get bored. "Click!"

He stopped. "What was that?" He said to himself. "Click!"

He went to his window. Two girls very familiar to him were standing outside. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Coming to rescue you!" Lanie yelled.

"I'm grounded, remember?!"

"Just sneak out and come to Maddie's party with us!" Lanie replied.

They had a compelling suggestion. His mother wasn't even home and she probably won't be home for another four hours. He could sneak out and be back just in time.

He contemplated for a couple of seconds. "...I'll be down in five minutes "

Lanie and Kate silently cheered. The gang felt bad that Rick got in trouble when he all he did was stood up for them. They wanted to make it up to him somehow. They figured this was how.

* * *

He hopped into Javier's red pick up truck. "Look who made it!" Kevin cheered.

Ricks smile was a mile wide. He never had a group of friends that cared for one another as much as these other five people did. "God, I was getting so bored."

"Well it's a good thing you came with us! We're going to have a great time!" Javier said.

They drove up to the hostess's house. There was music blaring, cars in the lawn, and people screaming.

"Wow" Ricks jaw dropped.

"Yeah Madison Queller is famous for her parties." Kate explained.

"Doesn't surprise me." Rick said in awe. "Do you guys know her?"

"She's actually an old friend of mine." Kate responded.

* * *

It was 10:57 and the group was having an amazing time. Most of them were a little buzzed from drinking. They were all hung out for a little while and then split up. Lanie and Javier went upstairs for more, um, privacy. Kevin and Jenny were in the living room sitting on the couch, socializing with other guests. And Rick was in the kitchen drinking his second beer. He's only had alcohol four other times in his life. The first he got completely hammered, and boy, he will _never_ make that mistake again.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Hoping it was Kate, he turned around. "Hey, you." A blonde said. _Defiantly_ not Kate. "Hi." He said. The girl could tell he was disappointed.

"You waiting on somebody?" She questioned.

"Uh- no. I was just hoping you were someone else...no offense." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ahhh would this someone be Kate?" The girl teased

"How do you-"

"Madison Queller." The blonde introduced herself.

"Oh! So you're Maddie." He said in realization.

"Ah so Kate talks about me?"

"Sort of-"

"Well, Bex has _defiantly_ talked about you..." Maddie said with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly feeling a little nervous, "Really? What- uh- did she... say?" He curiously asked.

"Well that's between me and her." She teased.

He frowned.

"I also hear you were the guy who kicked Josh Davidson's ass!"

"Well...he deserved it." He reasoned.

"Duh! The only one who couldn't see he was an asshole was, Kate. I'm glad someone put him in his place."

He just smiled. "Well-"

He got distracted. Looking over Maddie's shoulder, he saw Kate and a guy he recognized. They were talking. They each had a red solo cup in their hand. 'Where have I seen him?... Oh right Tom!' He remembered. Kate had turned away for a brief moment, when Rick noticed Tom slipped something into her drink. "Excuse me..." He said. Leaving the blonde all by herself.

He kept an eye on both Kate and her drink that had been "contaminated" as he walked over to her, making sure she didn't consume it. She put the cup up to her lips when-

"Kate!"

"Hey, _Casstle_" she slurred. Obviously a little more than buzzed.

"Hey we-" he was cut off by her hug

"I- I missed you." She said releasing him.

"Okay. Yeah. I missed you too. Hey you know what we should do?"

"Whut"

"We should stop drinking _this_" taking the cup out of her hand. "And go home. Okay?"

"Noo, I'm having sooo much fun!"

"Yeah, she's with me." Tom stepped in.

Rick ignored him. "Kate let's go."

"No!" She pouted.

"Okay. Fine!" He bend down and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder, and he held her by her legs. "We're leaving." He commanded. She fought him at first but his hold was too tight. "Put me down!" She wasn't going anywhere but home.

* * *

It was 11:30. He carried her all the way from Madison's house to Kate's neighborhood. Which wasn't too far but it was still a long walk for a guy carrying another person. He stopped at the neighborhood park and put her down in the grass.

"Wow, you're heavy." He said almost out of breath.

" Yeah. Well, you didn't have to carry me."

"How else was I going to get you to come with me?" He shot back.

She let out a sigh. He walked over to the swing set leaving Kate by herself. She decided to follow him.

They sat side by side.

"Why did you want me to leave so bad?" She wondered.

"You weren't safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

He sighed. "Tom- put- _something_ in your drink."

She furrowed her eyebrows. 'Doesn't surprise me'.

"Thank you." She was actually very grateful, now, that she knew why he abducted her.

"If the roles were reversed, you would have done the same for me."

She smiled. "Probably."

He gave her a look. And nudged her in the arm with his elbow. They sat in a comfortable then, she started giggling.

"What?"

"You love me." She laughed.

He scoffed. "You're drunk."

"But, you still love me." She giggled again.

No response. Instead, he just looked down and and shook his head. Obviously he loved her. Everybody else knew it. He just didn't think _she_ knew it. He turned in his swing to face her. She was falling asleep and almost fell out of her swing. Luckily he jumped up right in time to catch her. "Okay, here you go." He propped her up, but she started to fall again. This time he picked her up, he carried her bridal style the remaining distance. When he approached her house, he knocked on the door. It was 11:47. He just hoped one of her parents was awake.

She nuzzled her face into his chest. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. Thankfully her mom answered the door.

Johanna was shocked at first. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. She's just a little...intoxicated." He paused. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there anywhere I can put her? She's getting kind of heavy."

"Oh, of course! You can just put her on the couch."

He entered the living room, placing her on her side as he dropped her carefully on the couch. But right as he pulled his hands away, she opened her eyes and groaned. "Don't leave." She grabbed his forearm.

"Kate-"

"Please."

He swallowed hard. Unable to resist her. "...ok." He settled on the floor next to her head. Watching her sleep. Then, he started to fall asleep. It was getting kind of late. He looked up, noticing Johanna had been watching him watching her. She was leaning against the the door frame, arms crossed. She gave him a soft smile.

"You're good to her."

He smiled. He didn't know how to say, 'yeah, well I'm madly in love with her' without sounding sappy.

He looked at his watch. 12:35. "I should get going." He got up from his spot on the floor.

"Thank you, Rick. For taking care of her. And I don't just mean tonight." Once again leaving Johanna wondering why Kate wasn't with a guy like Rick.

* * *

He snuck back into his bedroom. Thankfully, his mother wasn't home yet. He flopped down on his bed. He was exhausted from carrying Kate for what felt like an eternity. (But was actually a mile and a half). That night, Rick fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Everything Has Changed

A/N: Hello! I'm officially on Spring Break! Yay! But I'm not going anywhere. :( Except for Chicago for a day. :)

* * *

_**Everything Has Changed: Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift**_

_I just want to know you better..._

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

* * *

The weekend dragged by so slow. He hung out with Javier and Kevin. But no Kate. She hadn't texted him at all that weekend. Which was weird because they would usually text each other at least once a day since they met. He had texted her Saturday morning asking her if she felt any better, after her rough night. But she never replied. He asked Javier if she was okay, and he assured him, "She's fine." Still, something was up.

He walked into school on Monday and noticed her at her locker by herself. Biting her lip as she wonders what books to grab. 'That is the hottest thing ever.' He noted. She was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt that said, "NYU", Blue jeans...and of course her favorite black converse. Every time he saw her, she got more and more beautiful. The warning bell rang. She closed her locker and headed towards their classroom. He did the same.

"Hello ladies." Rick greeted Jenny and Kate.

Jenny, turned around in her seat and said, "Hey!" Kate didn't budge. She was slumped in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. Jenny was confused as to why Kate was acting this way. She could tell something happened between them.

The final bell rang.

"Good morning class! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend! We are going to bake any type of cookies you want today! You can chose your partner..." Mrs Miller went on.  
Jenny thought this would be the perfect opportunity for them to work out their differences. "Ok now partner up!" Mrs Miller finished.

Kate turned towards Jenny. But before she could get out what she wanted to say, "Hey Gina! Do you want to be my partner!" Jenny shouted.

"Sure!" The blonde replied.

Kate looked at her in confusion. "What the hell? Who am I supposed to work with?" Kate complained. Jenny turned toward Rick, "You can work with Rick." She offered. They both looked at Rick. He smiled.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Bye!" Jenny said leaving her friend befuddled.

Rick moved towards Kate's table. She was putting on her apron. "Hey."

No response.

"Okay...are you going to at least tell me whatever I did to piss you off"

She just looked at him. Still no response, instead started their project by getting out the supplies.

'Im going to get her to talk to me' He promised himself. He looked for things to do, to use, something to get her attention. But he decided to help her instead. He put his hand into the flour and put a handful into the bowl. And when he put his hand back into the bag, instead of putting his handful into the bowl, he threw it on Kate. She just stood there in shock. Her mouth hanging open. She was covered in the white powder. Her hair, her face, and her clothes were covered in flour. She pursed her lips and grabbed and egg. She smashed it on top of his head. The yoke dripped down his face and onto his shirt. She stood their with a smile on her face proud of her comeback.

It was his turn to stand there in shock. He grabbed another handful while she grabbed another egg. They both wineded up.

"The next person to through something, will go to the principals office." Mrs Miller warned.

They both put down their weapons.

"Now, I expect the both of you to clean this up."

"Yes m'mam" they said simultaneously. Kate was trying to hold back a smile. Once their teacher left, a laughter roared between them. Rick was happy she wasn't pissed and was actually laughing at their mini food fight. Why is it that no matter what, they always had fun with each other? Why was it that, it was always easy between them? They never had to try to be someone or something they weren't. There was just... something between them that nobody could explain.

"I'm sorry for what ever it is I did to you." He said.

"No, I'm sorry. I- just... I'm embarrassed. That's why I haven't been talking to you." She explained.

"Embarrassed?"

"...Of they way I was on Friday. I mean I felt bad that you had to take care of me. And that you had to carry me for two miles. I was being...stupid. I shouldn't have been drinking."

"That's what you're embarrassed about?" He laughed. "I'm used to it. I take care of people. Trust me you don't have to be embarrassed."

"That's just it! I don't want you to _have_ to take care of me... I can take care of _myself_."

"But...I want- to take care of you." He said shyly.

She could feel her heart swell. 'God dammit he's so sweet!' She thought. Just another example of how loved she was by him. 'Well if he really loves me then, he would have asked me out by now.'

* * *

By the end of the day, thing became normal between them again. They were back in his car, but instead of taking her home, they went to Rick's house.

"Welcome to my humble abode..." He said as they entered his room. It was a little messy, his bed hadn't been made, the blue covers sagging off the bed, and a couple of articles of clothes on the floor. But overall, _(for a boys room)_ it wasn't too bad.

"Cute." She teased

"Cute?" He scoffed. "More like manly." He shot back. He jumped onto his bed and checked his phone.

She sat down at his desk and opened up is laptop. He was not paying any attention to her actions. The laptop was already open on Microsoft Word and there was something already typed. At first she just assumed it was an essay, but then she looked closer.

"Derrick Storm?" She paused. "Who's Derrick Storm?" His eyes shot up.

"W-What?" He got up from his spot on the bed and went over to close his laptop. "No one."

"C'mon! Who is he?"

"I told you. He's- He's no one." He shrugged.

"Did you write that?" She persisted.

"Maybe..."

"I had no idea that you write."

'Oh god, here we go again. Another person is going to make fun of me.'

"That's awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't know a lot of people anymore, who like to read, let alone write." This genuinely intrigued Kate. She loved learning new things about him. And this was by far her favorite thing that she learned.

He blushed. "Just...can you please, do me a favor?" She nodded. "Can we keep this between us? I don't want everyone knowing about this." At his last school, everyone had found out about him writing and made a big deal about it. Some teased and others blew it out of proportion. Thinking he's going to be the next Stephen King. When really, he just loved to write. He loved to get his thoughts out of his head and put them on paper. (Or type them on Microsoft)

"Deal. But, only if you let me read it."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Hanging By a Moment

**A/N: Two chapters in 24 hours! Sorry this one is shorter. I'll make it up to you I promise. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything. Although one day... nope probably not**

* * *

_**Hanging By a Moment: Lifehouse**_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._

* * *

It was a Thursday in mid September. The autumn air was just perfect. Not too hot an not too cold. And homecoming was just two days away and Lanie was in charge of the homecoming committee. To say she had been stressed these last few weeks was an understatement. But with the help from her friends helped the stress a little. Kevin and Jenny were in charge of getting food and drinks and Rick and Kate were in charge of putting up decorations.

"So...who you going to the dance with?" Rick asked holding the latter Kate was on who was hanging streamers.

"Um- no one." _Yet_.

"Seriously?"

"I mean- two guys asked me, but, I said no" she murmured. Tucking her hair behind her ear. Tom Demming (yup, that jerk who tried to take advantage of her had the balls to ask) and Erik Vaughn the sexy senior from England who transferred to Stuyvesant late last year had both jumped on asking Kate to homecoming due to the fact she was newly single. But what they didn't know was Kate only wanted to share a dance with one guy during homecoming and it wasn't either of them.

"Oh."

"What about you? You got a date?"

He shrugged, "Nope."

She glared at him. "почему вы не спросили меня еще? ты идиот" she said as she stepped down from the latter.

She spoke so fast Rick didn't know what to do..._or say_. He stood there dumbfounded. "Whoa, that was _hot_." He paused, "Did I say that out loud?"

She smiled and walked away. Like always, he followed. "Wha-what was that? Was that Russian? How do you know Russian?" He asked so fast and so curious Kate couldn't help bit chuckle.

"It's just something I picked up." She replied innocently.

"Really? Russian? You just picked up a new language?"

She smiled. And shrugged.

Lanie interrupted their moment. "Hey guys can you finish putting up the streamers, then hang up the lights over there, and blow up these balloons-" she was cut off. "Javier Esposito! What are you doing?!" She yelled storming off.

"Wow." Ricks eyes widened.

"Yeah, she can get..._demanding_."

"Yeah." he nodded in agreement.

* * *

They all decided to take a well deserved break at Subway. Enjoying their subs and their company. The six of them always had a good time. They all decided to have a post homecoming sleepover at Jenny's house.

After their filling meal, the sun was staring to set, and they all headed home. And of course Rick insisted on taking Kate home. Not only did he enjoy having Kate's company but he had a question to ask her. They parked outside of Kate's house. Sitting in an awkward silence. He didn't know to ask her. 'Just ask!' His conscience was screaming. 'But what if she says no?'

He turned towards her. Reaching her gaze. "Kate-"

"Yeah." She responded quickly.

He gulped. His heart was racing, palms were sweaty, he pushed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Do you- want to go to the dance with me?"

* * *

**Some of you might be thinking. "boys and girls spending the night together?!" Yes, Yes I know. But I used to spend the night with my best friend (who was a boy) all the time. (_Until he turned into a dick.) _But then again we were younger and didn't really know about sex. And I know some kids in my grade who have sleepovers with other genders (and don't have sex) so yeah.**

**_Anyway, _Lets just pretend this is okay. **

**In case you are wondering what Kate said in Russian: "why have you not asked me yet? you're an idiot"**

**I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE so if you are Russian and this isn't correct then I'm sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13: Red

**A/N: Why do you guys read this? I've read way better fics than this. But thank you, all of you who follow and favorited and reviewed this! I really really appreciate it!**

**I'M SORRY ITS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I would like to own Castle but that is not going to happen.**

* * *

_**Red: Taylor Swift **_

_But loving him was red..._

_Burning red_

* * *

_Previously: He gulped. His heart was racing, palms were sweaty, he pushed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Do you- want to go to the dance with me?"_

* * *

"I mean if you want to. You can say no. I just thought-" dropping his gaze. 'Oh my gosh, he's so nervous.' She thought that was so cute. 'He like a little boy.'

"Castle." She interrupted, stopping him from his rant.

He drew his gaze back to her.

She smiled at him. "I'd love to." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Once again his heart raced. His felt all the blood rush to his face. He couldn't hold back his smile. 'Kate freaking Beckett just kissed me! _On the cheek, BUT STILL!_'

She climbed out of his car. "Oh and by the way, my dress is red." As she walked away, she put an extra sway in her hips because she knew, _oh did she know_, he was watching. And boy was she right, he was staring, even drooling a little. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

After she closed her front door she fell back on it and bit her lip. "It was about damn time" she murmured to herself.

* * *

_Red._

Red. That's all he could think about. Kate Beckett in a red dress. And boy did that image do it for him. He imagined her pressed up against him as they swayed. One of his hands resting on her lower back while her's on his shoulder. He imagined her looking into his eyes and maybe just maybe he would lean in and kiss her.

Man, He couldn't wait for Saturday.

He was still parked outside her house. 'I should probably go. Go home. Yeah.'

But truth is he didn't want to go home. What he_ wanted_ to do was run through her front door an grab her and press her into the nearest wall and kiss her senselessly until they were both gasping for air. But considering her parents were home and he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from kissing her, So he decided against it. Instead he drove home.

* * *

"Someone's happy" Jim said peering up from his book.

Kate blushed. 'Oh my god, is it that obvious?!' Rick somehow had this effect on her and even her parents seemed to notice.

"So? Who's the boy?" Jim teased.

"Dad..."

"His name is Rick." Johanna joined their conversation and the teasing.

"Mom!" Kate paused. "How do you know? It could be someone else."

"Mothers always know." Johanna said proudly. "That...and I saw his car parked outside."

"Mom!"

"Rick huh? So you're dropping Josh for good then?"Jim asked.

"Hmm- yeah, I like Rick better than Josh anyway." Johanna added.

"_Oh my god_" Kate covered her face with her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

"He also a lot cuter than Josh too." Kate mother continued.

"Mom!"

"Really? Well I'll have to meet this Rick."

Kate stormed off to her bedroom. 'God that was humiliating'. She flopped down on her bed letting out a big sigh. Her phone buzzed.

**Lanie:** _Did writer boy ask you yet?_

**Kate:** _Lanie! What did I say? You aren't supposed to talk about it! _

**Lanie: **_Relax I haven't told anybody.__ DID HE ASK?!_

**Kate:** _maybe..._

**Lanie:** _I'll take that as a yes?_

**Kate:** _you should have seen him. He was so nervous. It was soooooooooo cute_

**Lanie:** YAY! _Well it's about time. If something didn't happen soon, we were just going to throw you into a closet and let you "work it out" ;)_

**Kate:** _Lanie! Although... _

**Lanie:** _Please girl, you would love every second of it_

Kate bit her lip. 'Yes I would enjoy every second of it. He's probably a good kisser.' Then she let her mind drift back to when he saw him naked. _Well almost naked_. He was cupping himself so she couldn't see _everything_. She blushed at the thought of what he might have look like if his hands weren't there. 'Focus Kate' she reminded herself.

**Kate:** _I gtg _

**Lanie:** _see you tomorrow ;)_

* * *

**A/N: This is a good place to stop**

**If you go to my tumblr (beckettshoohaha . tumblr . com) you can vote which dress you like best, for Kate.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: What Makes You Beautiful

**A/N: Sorry, I have no excuse for not updating sooner. I was just lazy. OH WELL. Yay Martha in this chapter! **

**I'm sorry, I'm sure a lot of you hate this song, but I honestly didn't know what other song to put here. **

**p.s. Kate knows that Rick's real last name is Rogers. **

* * *

**_What Makes You Beautiful: One Direction _**

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

* * *

_Homecoming day_

**5:55 pm**

He checked his watch. 'Okay I'm supposed to be at Kate's house at 7:00.' The gang was meeting at the Beckett's before their big night. Of course, so their parents can take pictures and the girls fathers can scare their dates.

He couldn't wait to see Kate. They hadn't seen each other since he took her home yesterday. But that didn't mean they didn't send flirty text messages back and forth. In fact they were up till 2:30 in the morning texting each other.

Rick took off his clothes and hopped in the shower. After a long shower, making sure he was nice and clean, he shaved and but on extra deodorant. _Just in case. _Then,he put on his nicest dress pants and white dress shirt to go with his black sport jacket he got for Christmas. 'Now for the tie.' He growled. Rick always struggled with ties and this red tie was no different. God, did he hate ties, mostly because he felt like they were choking him... and because he still hadn't figured how to tie them.

"Mother!"

"Yes, darling?"

His mother walked into the room. "My, don't you look handsome." Martha said proudly.

"Can you help me with this stupid tie."

"Come here." She motioned with her hands. He did what he was told.

"So...this Kate must be pretty special if she's got _you_ in a tie." She teased.

He groaned. His mother smiled.

"Yeah...she is." He said, almost annoyed with the effect she has on him.

"Well, I can wait to meet this Kate."

"Just- promise me you won't embarrass me."

"Of course, darling!" She said defensively. There was a silence between the mother and son. She finished his tie and patted him on the chest. "Now, do we need to have the talk?"

"What talk?" He asked.

"_The_ talk. You know. You're going to be the perfect gentleman tonight? Right?"

"Of course."

"And you are going to be safe?" she questioned.

He quirked an eyebrow. 'Safe?'

"You know...protection?"

"Mother!" He said in disgust.

* * *

**6:12 pm**

Kate was getting her hair done by Jenny, while Lanie was putting on her gold dress. The three girls met up at Kate's house earlier that day.

"About forty-five more minutes ladies!" Lanie warned.

"Done!" Jenny said. Kate looked into the mirror. She liked what she saw. Jenny did a good job. 'Okay good. Now all I need to do is put on my dress and makeup.'

Kate slid into her dress while looking into the mirror. She smiled twirling around to see all of her features in the dress. Then she stopped, staring at herself in the mirror. She swallowed hard. Suddenly, feeling nervous, she looked down. 'Its just_ Castle_. Stop being so nervous.' But she _was_ nervous. And truth is she didn't even know why she was nervous. He always made her feel comfortable. 'I guess it's because I'm falling for him. _Hard_.' She reminded herself.

Jenny and Lanie stopped what they were doing to look at Kate. They could tell something was up.

"You okay?" Lanie asked.

"What? Yeah." Kate responded quickly.

"Kate, he'll love it." Jenny assured her nodding to her dress.

"He'll love you." Lanie added.

Kate smiled. "I know." She sighed. "It's just... I'm afraid... of letting him in. I mean we defiantly have _something, _but how do I know, that he won't break my heart, or worse, I break his?"

"Kate, I have a hard time believing that Richard Castle, the sweet guy we all know and love, would break _your_ heart." Jenny nodded at Lanie's words. "I mean the guy is crazy about you. And we know you're crazy about him." She paused.

Kate gave them a look. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe I'm right? Of course I'm right." Once again, Jenny nodded in agreement.

* * *

**6:55 pm**

He let out a deep breath. He was on Kate's doorstep with her corsage in his hand. Then he knocked.

"Hello. You must be Rick." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Um- yes...sir. Richard Castle." He extended his hand.

"Jim Beckett, Kate's father." The older man said while shaking his hand.

Rick smiled. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise." Jim said with a smile. "So, Rick tell me about yourself. You play any sports?"

"Um- no. Not really." Suddenly, Ricks tie felt like it was getting tighter and tighter. 'Damn tie.'

"James Beckett! You leave that poor kid alone." Johanna interrupted.

'Thank god.' Rick could finally breathe.

"What? I just making friendly conversation." Jim replied innocently.

"Uh huh." Johanna quirked.

Then Rick noticed Lanie coming down the stairs. 'Wow' he thought. 'Has she always had big boobs?'

"Is Javi with you?" Lanie asked.

He shook his head. "Uh- no. I'm by myself."

"I'll go get Katie." Jim said. Johanna went with him, leaving Lanie and Rick alone.

"Stop staring at the girls Castle."

"Right." He looked away from her chest.

Then Kate's front door opened. Kevin and Javier came walking in.

"Well it's bout time." Lanie complained. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Lanie, it's 7:02." The Hispanic teen defended himself

"Well, Rick was here on time." She argued. The couple went back and forth while Rick and Kevin talked.

"You look great, Rick."

"Thanks Kev, so do you." Their conversation was interrupted by their dates appearing from the top of the stairs. Both teens were in awe. Jenny was in a purple dress, while Kate, like she said, was dressed in a short red dress. It defiantly showed off her long, toned legs. His heart quickened, and his jaw was hung open.

"Wow." was all he could say. She blushed.

"You clean up nicely, Castle." She grinned.

"You- look- wow. Beautiful..."He said. She could tell he was just as nervous as she was. She smiled at the ground. He stepped closer to her. She turned her gaze towards him. He started to open his container that held her corsage. She held out her wrist and he helped her put it on. Then it was Kate's turn to help Rick put on his on his jacket. Johanna took a picture of this sweet moment.

Rick and Kate looked lovingly into each other's eyes after they finished their task. But was interrupted by the rest of the parents knocking on the door. One by one, all of the teens parents came in, including Martha.

"Mother, this is Kate." He gestured towards his date.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you. Mrs. Rogers."

"Oh nonsense darling, call me Martha!" She replied. "Richard, here, has been talking nonstop about you since we've moved here."

"Mother..."

Kate smiled. Johanna then joined the three. "Martha, this is my mom." Kate introduced.

"Hi, Johanna Beckett."

"Martha Rogers."

"As in the actress?"

"Guilty." Martha threw her hands up.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

Rick rolled his eyes. He's used to his mother being dramatic but he didn't know how others would respond to it.

Rick and Kate decided to turn away from their mothers.

"God, I'm so sorry about her." He murmured.

Kate giggled. "She's not that bad." she whispered back.

* * *

"I'm just so glad Richard has found Katherine. He was really hung up on his last girlfriend, and I didn't think he'd ever get over her." Martha explained.

"Really? I'm glad Katie found your son! He's such a sweetheart and a _real_ gentleman." Johanna replied.

"Well, I think they are good for one another." Martha said. The proud mothers looked over at their children who were giggling over something.

"Okay group picture!" Jim shouted. The teens gathered in front of their parents who all pulled out their cameras.

After their parents took _(probably)_ a million pictures, the gang headed out towards their destination in the limo they all pitched into. Once they arrived at the school, all the couples got out of the limousine. Rick and Kate were the last ones to get out. They stood in front of the gymnasium, and he reached for her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and smiled. "Let's go." She led them through the gymnasium doors.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry Deadangelgirl. We were outnumbered.

Don't worry, I won't skip over the dance, _I have a plan_


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15: Kiss Me

**A/N: Hello Again. Thank you all who are reading/reviewing this. I always smile when I read your reviews. You guys rock.**

**p.s. I was listening to this song while I wrote this chapter, so yeah. I guess that's the song they dance to. **

* * *

_**Kiss Me: Ed Sheeran **_

_Your heart's against my chest_  
_Lips pressed to my neck_  
_I've fallen for your eyes..._  
_This feels like I've fallen in love_**  
**

* * *

An hour had past since they arrived. That hour was filled with laughter and fun. However, none of them had actually danced yet. Honestly, they didn't really feel like. Instead, they sat at their circular table and talked. It wasn't until Kevin stood up and asked Jenny to dance, when Javier and Lanie followed, leaving Rick and Kate alone once again. They sat their awkwardly for a few moments, neither saying a word.

Until Rick stood up.

"...I'll be right back." He said.

Disappointment crept across Kate's face. She watched him as he walked to the bathroom. She was frustrated. 'Should I just ask him? No way! That's his job.' The song had changed. 'This is one of my favorites! And he's nowhere to be found.' She was lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"My I have this dance?" The gentleman held his hand out for her. Once again she was disappointed when she saw-or rather heard, who it was. It was Erik Vaughn, the senior who asked her to be his date tonight. He was in the running for homecoming king, and he really was cute. His accent didn't hurt him either.

She glanced at the boys room. No sign of Castle. She was getting restless. And it seemed obvious Castle wasn't going to ask her to dance anytime soon. And it's just _one_ dance. It's not like she's going to _kiss_ the guy. She is at a _dance_! So... she decided to take Erik's hand. He led them to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips, while her hands rested on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth for a while. Kate was surprised Erik was actually very clumsy dancer. She expected him to have more grace, and coordination.

"_Ahem_." Kate turned her head only to see Castle quirking an eyebrow at her. Thankfully he didn't look mad. He licked his lips and said, "May I cut in?" She smiled at him. Erik stepped way and that was the last they saw of him.

"Jeez, a guy goes to the bathroom for two minutes and you're already dancing with someone else." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She gasped at his movements. Grinning at him, she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. 'Now we're talking' Kate thought. Castle was a way better dancer than Erik. When she danced with Castle she felt safe. Safe from the whole world. As if they were the only ones on that dance floor.

_The song changed._

The song was slow and tender. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her nostrils were filled with his intoxicating cologne. She loved the feeling of the warmth of his palm splayed across the small of her back pressing her into him. It comforted her for some reason. She never wanted to leave his embrace. Everything about him felt like home. He was warm and firm. Kind of like a _castle_. She smiled at the simile. He interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you know what I thought when I first met you?"

"Hm?" She hummed.

"I thought... You were a mystery that I was never going to solve." He paused. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him in his deep blue eyes.

"Even now, after spending all this time with you, I sill amazed by the depths of your heart... And your hotness." He looked down at her and grinned. It made her knees go weak. Thank god he was holding her up.

She smiled back at him. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle." She shot back.

'_This is it. Go for it. Kiss her_!' He licked his lips and started to lean in. She closed her eyes again, anticipating his lips.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Now is time to announce your homecoming king and queen!_"

The announcement startled the two and the split apart. Silently, they both cursed. Before they knew it, their friends had moved next to them waiting to hear the results. But in all honesty, nobody cared.

"_And now for your 2013 homecoming king"_ There was a drum roll. _"Erik Vaughn!"_ There was cheering and clapping. Mostly by the younger girls who probably voted for him. Didn't surprise them. Erik was a popular guy and he was _hot_. 'But a lousy dancer' Kate added. Erik went up to the presenter who crowned him.

"_Now, for your homecoming queen!_" The whole room went silent. "_Ladies and gentlemen, Gina Cowell!_" Once again the crowd cheered. But Kate could care less. All she cared about was locking lips with her date.

Erik and Gina made their way in the middle of the crowd and shared a dance. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now?" She murmured in Castle ear. He grinned and took her hand. Once they left, the rest of the gang followed. They all climbed into their limousine and headed to Jenny's house.

* * *

**A/N: Lets be honest our OTP always gets cock-blocked. So, why should my fic be any different. Lol JK. Don't worry C/B will be making out soon. Maybe. Depends, if i'm in a good mood. HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16: Happily**

**A/N: Sorry its a short chapter. But hey a short chapter is better than no chapter!**

**To the guests who reviewed this, I made Kate dance with Erik to show that everything is better when you do it with the right person :) and I'm sorry but at my homecoming I danced with more than one guy. So I kind of based that chapter off my experience. #sorry?**

**To the other guest: I'm sorry I'm not creative enough to make up characters. (Well actually I could but I'm lazy) And I personally like when other writers incorporate characters from the show. #sorry?**

* * *

_**Happily: One Direction**_

_I don't care what people say when we're together..._

_I just want it to be you and I forever_

_I know you want to leave so come on_

_Baby be with me so happily_

* * *

Once they all changed into more comfortable clothes, they all gathered around the fire pit once again. Lanie sat on Javier's lap, Jenny sat in the v of Kevin's legs in the lawn chair, and Rick and Kate sat side by side huddled underneath a blanket. This time though, the gang had s'mores. Rick was finishing his fifth s'more when some melted chocolate was left on the corner of his mouth. Kate looked at him and smiled. He looked like a little boy.

"You got something..." She mirrored him.

"Huh?" Trying to wipe it off but failing.

"Here." She took her index finger and wiped of the chocolate and slid the finger in her mouth. She moaned. 'Did that just happen? The finger and the moan?' He grinned at her. '_So cliché_'

"Ugh, get a room." Javier said in disgust.

"Leave them alone." Lanie playfully slapped her boyfriends chest. "They're in _loooove_." She teased.

Kate gave her friend a look.

"Well I'm in love too, but you don't see me eating chocolate off your face." Javier spit back.

* * *

It was 11:30 and as much as he loved spending time with his friends, but he wanted some alone time with Kate. He got up from his spot on the bench and said, "I'm gonna get something to drink. Anybody want anything?"

Everyone told him what they wanted.

"Kate. Do you mind helping me?" He winked.

She gave him a smile and got up. Almost _too_ eager.

* * *

They reached the refrigerator in Jenny's garage. The whole way they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He first brushed his palm on the small of her back, then she grabbed on to his bicep.

She leaned against the doors of the refrigerator. He placed his hands on her hips, pushing her into the soil surface. Slowly, he ran his hands up her sides. She looked at him through hooded eyes. 'Just kiss me already' she groaned. He obviously could see she was getting restless, but he was having _way_ too much fun teasing her. He leaned in just inches from he lips. She closed her eyes for the second time that night, hoping this time she would get results. Hearing her heart race and the slight hitch in her breath, gave him all he need to know that she was totally into this. She wanted _him_ just as bad as he wanted _her_. He decided to stop playing around and he placed his lips on hers.

All he could see was fireworks. And by judging on her reaction, so could she.

She responded immediately. She cupped his cheeks and pushed back into him. Then she moved her left hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his soft short hair. A moan escaped passed both of their lips. He was the first to break. He took in a deep breath.

"That was amazing." He said still trying to catch his breath.

She just smiled and leaned her forehead on his. And gave him one last peck.

"I think we should..."

"Yeah" he said in disappointment. If he had his way, they would move this somewhere more comfortable. 'Maybe a couch or a bedroom.' But he knew their friends were waiting


	17. Chapter 17

Ch: 17 Teenage Dream

**A/N: This chapter is a strong "T" for sexual content. (Towards the end)**

* * *

**_Teenage Dream: Katy Perry_**

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

* * *

'_Best first kiss ever_' Kate bit her lip at the memory of it. Even though it only happened ten minutes ago.

"What are you smiling about?" Jenny asked.

"Huh? What? Nothing" Kate shook her head. She was caught.

"Now Kate Beckett, you don't expect us to believe that, do you?" Lanie questioned.

It was just the girls now, sitting by the fire. They boys decided to go for a midnight swim. (This time the O'Malleys heated the pool.)

Kate blushed. "Ok fine." She leaned in only so her friends could hear. "Castle and I...might have kissed a little." She murmured.

"What?!" Lanie yelled. Kate shushed her.

"Everything alright?!" Kevin hollered from the pool.

"Yeah!" They yelled back.

"You guys _kissed_?!" Lanie said more quieter this time. Kate smiled and nodded.

"Well...?" Jenny asked.

"Well, what?" Kate answered.

"Details. Details!" Jenny explained.

"Yeah! Is he a good kisser? Did you feel anything? Was there tongue? How long did it last?" Lanie interrogated.

"Uh- yes. I did feel _something_." She smiled at the memory. 'Fireworks maybe? Sparks?' It was _something_.

"No. And a few minutes." She continued.

"Well it took you guys long enough." Lanie huffed.

Kate ignored her comment. "He was amazing. God, it was amazing. He was so gentle but...firm...I'm not going to lie. That was- the best first kiss ever."

"Better than Josh?"

She smiled. "Way better."

* * *

They boys were playing basketball in the pool, when Javier had an idea.

"We should throw the girls in the pool."

"Yeah!" Kevin said.

"They're going to kill us." Rick said.

"So?"

"Good point. Let's do it."

The boys got out of the water and walked up to the fire pit, acting like they are going to dry off. Javi was the first to react. He grabbed Lanie and picked her up bridal style. Kevin and Rick shortly followed. But Rick threw Kate over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lanie yelled.

"Put me down Kevin Ryan, right now!" Jenny demanded.

"Rick stop!" Kate said laughing because he was tickling her has he carried her towards the pool.

Suddenly, the girls knew what the boys were scheming. And considering Kate was in a _white_ t-shirt, this wasn't going to end well.

"Rick c'mon! Put me down."

He didn't. That led to Kate putting her thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and pushing them down, revealing his bare butt. But he still didn't put her down. Instead, held on to the front of his shorts and jumped into the pool with her.

When they came up for air. His hair was disheveled. 'But damn, was it _sexy_' he just grinned at her. She pursed her lips and splashed him. He gathered a bunch of water into his mouth and squirted it at her.

"Oh, it's on!" She said jumping on his shoulders, dunking him under the water.

He pulled her under too and kissed her. After a few moments she pushed away, desperate for air. Not just from the kiss but from being under water.

"You're a jerk." She didn't mean it but, now she doesn't have any dry clothes.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "I know you don't mean that." She turned her head, so he could only kiss her cheek. But she couldn't hold back a smile. She then turned her head back, looking in his piercing blue eyes and placing her lips on his. It was a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart he nuzzled his nose against hers. But right when he noticed she was off guard, he dunked her under the water. This time he tried to swim away. Once he reached the edge of the pool, he climbed out. Shortly followed by Kate. He tried to run away from her, but Kate Beckett was athletic and faster than him. She jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground.

She flipped him over and straddled his midsection, then pinning his wrist to the grass. "Say you're sorry." She demanded.

"Ok, fine. I'm _sorry_." He said smiling. Leaning up trying to reach her lips. She pulled away.

"And?"

"And, what?"

"And you love me." She joked.

But he was completely serious. The smile wiped off his face. "I love you." She met his gaze. Realizing he meant it, she leaned down capturing his lips. This kiss was full of passion. Their first "real" kiss was _good_. But this was _better_.

His lips were warm and inviting. She let go of his wrist and moved her hands back on his cheeks and he placed his hands back on her sides. She moaned into his mouth as he sat up straight without breaking contact. They finally broke apart.

Richard Castle was a gentleman but even _he_ couldn't help but look at Kate's chest. Her t-shirt was clinging around her breasts from being wet. He could see her bra so clearly. It was black. And he's seen _10 Things I Hate About You_. He knows what black underwear means. But then he met her eyes after he admired her _assets_.

She didn't mind him staring. _He is a man after all_. She could tell that he was- _liking-_ what he saw, considering she felt the bulge in his pants. She moaned at the feeling. 'God. She has to stop doing that.' He thought or he was going to embarrass himself real fast.

Their moment was interrupted by their friends who were squirting water guns at them.

* * *

**A/N: This was a little longer. **

**If you haven't seen 10 Things I Hate About You, Then you should. Its my favorite movie. I saw an opportunity to tie the movie in here so I took it.**

**And if you don't want to watch it then... black underwear means you want to have sex.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18: Whistle **

**A/N: You can blame my cousin for not updating. I asked her if I should write or read and she said read so I did. She's 7. (I leave my decision making to a seven year old.)**

**This chapter is also a strong "T" like its even worse (better) than the last chapter. So young ones, beware.**

* * *

_**Whistle: Flo Rida**_

_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

* * *

It was Monday morning and she was running late.

Kate Beckett never runs late. But she was up all night texting her _new boyfriend_, and slept through her alarm. She was really tired. When she arrived in Mrs. Millers classroom with thirty seconds to spare. She gave her friend and _new boyfriend_ a smile and sat down. She was out of breath from sprinting to class.

"We didn't think you would make it." Jenny whispered.

Kate just let a puff of air.

There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head.

"Here." He gave her a cup of coffee and a smile.

She took it and said, "What's this?"

"Coffee."

"I know that but...you got me coffee?" She paused and stared at him lovingly. "That's so sweet. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He said cockily.

"Okay, if you guys are going to be like this the whole class, then I'm moving." Jenny interrupted.

Kate blushed and faced forward. The coffee was just what she need. "Mmmm" she hummed. 'How did he know?'

* * *

**2nd period**

"Okay class! We are starting a new book- or rather a new play. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!" Mr Marlowe went on.

The class groaned. We'll everyone but Castle. He loved all kinds of literature, including Shakespeare. Shakespeare always interested him because it challenged him. And he seemed to understand it, even if most people his age looked at it as a foreign language.

"Now, we are going to actually act it out. Do I have any volunteers?" The teacher asked.

The class was silent. Rick looked around. Nobody seemed interested. He then raised his hand and said. "I'll do it."

"Perfect! We have our Romeo! Now, all we need is a Juliet."

Rick nudged Kate. She gave him a confused look. "Kate will do it!" Rick volunteered her.

"What?!" She said.

"Perfect!"

"Wait, Mr-" it was too late. Mr Marlowe had decided.

Kate was frustrated. She turned to her boyfriend. "Why did you do that?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Kate sighed. She has a slight fear of public speaking and to top it all off, Shakespeare! 'Are you kidding me?' She doesn't know anything about Shakespeare.

"I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

At the end of the day, Kate didn't seem _too_ mad at Rick. However, he did earn a few eye rolls that day.

"Do you want to come over for a little while?" Kate asked as they approached his car.

"Sure" he said. Couldn't hold back his smile.

The whole car ride they sat in a comfortable silence. She rested her hand on her seat while looking out her window. Castle was hesitant at first, but he eventually took her hand and intertwined their fingers. With out looking at him she smiled. It was little things like this she loved. The small intimate gestures, such as holding hands or bringing coffee, not _just_ kissing. _Although, she defiantly liked the kissing_.

The silence was broken when he asked, "What's your favorite color?"

She gave him a look. "That was random."

"I want to know more about you." He simply replied.

"Purple." She answered. "What's yours?"

"Red." He winked. Ever since her dress from homecoming, that was his favorite color. She just shook her head and bit her lip. Memories from that had been flashing through her head. "Tell me something nobody knows about you."

She turned away from his blue eyes. She wondered what she would tell him. I mean of course she trusted him. "It's only fair. You know I write." He continued.

"Hmm...I'm left handed."

"I already know that." He said.

"How?"

"I notice these things...and in English, we keep bumping elbows."

"Oh." She replied. She kept on thinking of what she could tell him.

"I love elephants." She finally spit out.

"Elephants, huh?"

"Yeah. I have this little stuffed elephant." She smiled as she explained.

"Did you name it?" He asked.

She pursed her lips. "Ellie."

"Ellie the elephant." He tried to hold back his smile.

"Don't make fun!" She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"I'm not! I just- think it's cute."

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Beckett!"

"Hi Mom." The teens greeted Johanna as they walked into the Beckett's kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" She asked.

"Nothing. We're just going to hang out in my room."

Johanna quirked and eyebrow. "Okay. Have fun. But not _too much fun_. I'll be outside if you need me." She teased.

Kate rolled her eyes while grabbing her boyfriends hand and leading him to her room. She carefully closed her door, while Rick sat on the edge of her bed. She slowly crept up towards him. She stood between his knees and slid her hands through his hair, slowly moving her hands down to his cheeks. Her chest was in eye level to him, but he just looked up into her hazel (brown) eyes. She leaned down softly placing her lips on his. He moved his hands from her hips to grasp her butt and gave it a gentle squeeze. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled her closer.

"I've been waiting all day for this." He said, lips swollen.

"Hmm." she hummed, straddling his hips. Rick slowly fell back into the bed, pulling her with him. They passionately made-out for about ten minutes, until Rick finally broke apart from her.

"I uh-" he started, looking down their bodies. He blushed, from embarrassment.

Noticing his _predicament, _Kate removed herself from his hips. She felt heat run through her veins and...down south. A blush crept across her face too. He swallowed hard.

"Do you want me to-" She asked.

"No it's...okay, really." He clenched his jaw. "Just-give me a couple minutes." He breathed.

She bit her lip. "I don't mind." she said shyly.

He just looked at her. "What about your mom?"

"She's outside, gardening. We'll be fine." Kate kissed him and moved her hand down his stomach and to his belt. She moved down his body. Quickly undoing his clasp she pulled his pants down. Once she cupped him through his boxers, he made an _very _audible moan and threw his head back into her pillow. She then gently pulled down his boxers.

* * *

"That was amazing." He huffed out. Kate Beckett just went down on him, and it was mind- uh- _blowing._

"Maybe one day, you'll return the favor." she winked as she cuddled up to his side. Her head resting on his chest and her finger drawing circles on it.

He kissed her. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry for the mild ****smut. (Yay or Nay on smut?)**

**Spring Break is officially over :(**

**and I got a job, but my first day isn't until Friday, so I might be very busy next week.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: Love Story

**Thanks to all who review! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, the songs, or Romeo and Juliet. **

* * *

**_Love Story: Taylor Swift_**

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

* * *

"Maybe we should practice." he said as he wiggle his eyebrows.

They were in her basement with all of their homework out, helping each other study.

She gave him a look. It was _his_ fault she was in this predicament. It was Thursday night, and their first scene of Romeo and Juliet was to be performed tomorrow.

"Fine."

She held out her script in front of her.

"I'll start." Clearing his throat he began.

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_  
_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._  
_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_  
_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_  
_That thou her maid art far more fair than she_."

He was being way too dramatic for Kate's taste. She rolled her eyes.

"What? I thought that was pretty good!" He defended himself.

"You were way too dramatic and I didn't feel... anything."

"Okay. fine, you go."

She licked her lips and started,

"_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_  
_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_  
_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_  
_And I'll no longer be a Capulet_."

She smiled at her boyfriend, who seemed in awe of her.

"Wow. That was...surprisingly good." He said in shock. The way she spoke so clearly, and so passionately.

He started again, "_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_"

"_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_" She continued.

"_The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine_."

"_I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:_  
_And yet I would it were to give again_."

Somehow they had gotten closer. She looked at his lips, while he stared into her eyes. He quickly leaned in and captured her lips. The words they had spoken, weren't theirs, but they felt real. I mean in a way they were like Romeo and Juliet. Two teenagers in love but hopefully their story won't end the same.

This time he climbed on top of her. Slowly, he kissed a trail down her neck. Stopping at where her neck met her collarbone, giving it special attention. She moaned and placed her hand on the back of his head, egging him on. His hands move up to cup her breasts through her shirt.

"Oh, god." She breathed.

He kept going, but this time sliding his hand up her shirt for more contact.

"Katie! Rick!" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

They both practically jumped.

"It's almost 9:00! I think it's time for Rick to go home!" Johanna called.

"Okay! We'll be right up!" Kate yelled back.

He quickly gathered his belongings. "That was close." He whispered.

She just blushed and placed a hand on her face trying to cool herself down.

He took a double take once she removed her hand. "Crap!"

"What?"

He winced. He couldn't say it. He just pointed at her shoulder. She looked at him in confusion. She quickly ran to the nearest mirror and saw what he saw.

"A_ hickey_! Are you kidding me?" She quietly yelled.

"Uh- I gotta go!" And just like that he was off.

_She was going to kill him_.

* * *

Their skit went over well. Mr. Marlowe gave them extra credit for their participation.

During lunch time the gang laughed and shared stories. Lanie teased Kate about her _love bite_, and of course everyone else joined.

* * *

_Hey._ He started

_Hey. Is everything okay?_

_Yeah. It's just... _there was a silence over the phone. _I can't hang out tonight._

_What? Why?_

_I have to babysit_. he knew she was frowning even though he couldn't see her.

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_Well...what if I help you!_

_Really?_

_Yeah it'll be fun!_

_Okay. Let me ask the parents. I'll text you later._

* * *

"Ricky!" The young girl yelled while jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Emma!" He picked her up and hugged her close.

Emma was about eight years old. Her blonde hair was braided and she had the big brown eyes. Emma was Rick's cousin lived in the city next to theirs.

"Em, this is my...friend, Kate."

Kate smiled and waved hello. "Hi."

"Hi." The girl said shyly. She then whispered something into Ricks ear.

He smiled and nodded. "I think so too." He said while looking at Kate.

"What?"

The two ignored her. "C'mon!" Emma's said as she pulled on Rick's sleeve, leading him towards the backyard. The teens followed the blondes orders and went straight to the swing set. "Push me!"

Kate sat in the swing next to Emma. Watching her boyfriend play with the little girl. It was so cute to see him be so caring and gentle. That was one of the things she loved most about him. He was the sweetest guy she'd ever met. "Let Kate have a turn" Emma said.

Rick moved behind Kate and gave her a push. Slowly, getting higher and higher.

"Now me!"

* * *

After several hours of playing outside and inside, Emma was finally asleep. The couple was cuddling on the couch in the living room while watching a movie. Rick rested his back on the arm of the chair, while Kate sat in the v of his legs. Her back pressed against his chest and he held her close, with his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I had fun tonight." Kate said.

"Yeah?"

She hummed and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

"Me too."

"...So are you going to tell me what Emma said earlier?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"She said you were pretty. And I agreed."

Kate blushed and hid her face under the blanket. He took the blanket off, but she hid her face in her hands. This caused him to grab her wrists and pull them away. Somehow she maneuvered to lay on top of him.

"You don't think your beautiful?"

No reply.

_"Well"_ He kissed her forehead. _"I'm going to have to"_ Then her nose. _"Remind you."_ Then he softly kissed her lips

"I love you." He said. touching his forehead with hers.

"...I love you too."

* * *

**She said it back! Are you happy now?**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: Someone Like You

**A/N: IM SORRY. **

**I had a chapter ready, but I decided to fill it instead. But hey! I know fanfic writers who take _three months_ to update sooooo... **

**Also there is some bad language. (Im sorry if I offend anyone. Its for story telling purpose only!) **

**p.s. You guys are going to hate me...(because of this chapter, but hopefully love me again.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

* * *

_**Someone Like You: Adele**_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited..._

_but sometimes it hurts instead_****

* * *

"Kate?!" He said slack-jawed, eyes about ready to bulge out of his head.

She grinned.

"_Tell me about it. Stud_." She teased.

It was Halloween and the gang was invited to a costume party at, once again, Madison Queller's house. Kate had dressed up as Sandy from Grease and Rick was dressed as a space cowboy, because he was a total nerd and wanted to dress up like a character from one of his favorite sci-fi shows.

"Okay, stop staring Castle. It's creepy."

"Sorry." He looked away. "It's just... _wow_." He'd never get tired of looking at Kate Beckett.

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Her lip stick was evident on him. His eyes were hazy. She cleaned him with her thumb.

"We should get going." She suggested grabbing his hand.

* * *

"_Can we leave now?_" He whined, pulling her away from a conversation.

She rolled her eyes. This was the forth time he's asked. They have only been at the party for three hours. She will admit, it wasn't as fun as she thought it would be, but at least she was making the best of it. Unlike him.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?"

"Because." He whined again. "I'm bored. And maybe I want to be _alone with you_" Rick murmured shyly.

She fell for it. "Fine. We will leave in a few minutes. Let me just say 'bye' to a few people"

He silently cheered. "I'll be outside."

As he walked the through the sea of people, he noticed some guy with three girls draped over him by the front door. But it wasn't just any guy, no it was the one and only Josh Davidson.

_Shit_

* * *

"Mads!"

"Bex!"

The two old friends embraced for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Bex, I'm so glad you could make it." Maddie beamed.

"Yeah, well thanks for having me." Kate shot back.

"So! How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I've been good. Um- I don't know if you remember the guy I told you about before-"

"Yes! Rick! Of course. The cutie with _blue eyes_."

Kate smiled. Remembering her favorite pair of blue eyes. "Yeah" she pushed her hair behind her ear shyly and looked down. "Well, we are together now. And we're happy...I'm happy."

"Kate, I'm so happy for you." Maddie said sincerely. "Really, I'm so glad you're with someone like him. Josh was a jerk, and he didn't deserve you."

Kate gave her a soft smile.

* * *

'Maybe I should turn around and go out the back.' He thought. 'Yeah.'

But, it was too late. Josh had seen him. He couldn't run now, or he'll look like a coward. Josh left his spot and walked towards him.

"Well, look who it is." Josh said. His friends coming up behind him. Josh stood in front of him. Castle would smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Look, Josh, I don't want any trouble. I just- want to leave. So if you'll excuse me-" he tried to walk passed him. But Josh stopped him.

"I hear you're with my Kate now."

Castle clenched his jaw. God he hated this guy. 'She not yours anymore. She's mine.'

"It's cool. Really. I just didn't figure Kate would go for a _fag_ like you." He laughed.

Rick didn't say anything instead tried to go around him again. But once again Josh stopped him.

"How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds?"

_'That's it_.' Rick shoved him, causing Josh to go stumbling back. Bumping into Kate, who was about ready to leave.

"Hey, watch it-" she said pushing him.

Josh turned around and shoved Kate.

"Get off me bitch!" He yelled.

That was when Castle punched him. Josh fell flat on his face. The crowd they had attracted was cheering.

Rick shook his hand in pain. 'Damn, that hurt.' He looked at Kate who was was looking at Josh on the ground. She couldn't believe he hit him. _It was kind of hot_.

Josh started to get up. Once he stood up, somewhat straight, he wiped the blood from his lip.

Josh swung at Rick, hitting him in the gut. Rick had the wind knocked out of him. It was hard for him to catch his breath. He crouched over, not realizing Josh was winding up for another punch. This time hitting him in the eye.

Kate then tapped on Josh's shoulder. As he turned she kneed him in the groin. He groaned and fell over.

Kate rushed to Rick's side and helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

He winched. "Yeah." Rick brushed himself off as she palpated around his bad eye.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." She was apologizing, not only for touching him but also, because her _idiot ex-boyfriend_ was once again harassing him. She felt bad that he was getting hurt because of her.

"Can we go, _now_?" He joked.

She laughed and nodded.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, again, that you got hurt." She apologized for the sixth time.

They were sitting outside her house at 11:30.

"Kate, you have to stop apologizing." He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "It wasn't your fault."

She shut up. "Thank you for protecting me." She offered. She knew it would make him feel better, _(even though everyone and their brother knew she didn't need protecting.)_

He softly smiled. It did make him feel better. "Always."

* * *

**Eh? SORRY FOR BRINGING JOSH BACK. I JUST HATE HIM SO MUCH. I THINK THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME HE WILL COME IN**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: Sixteen Going On Seventeen

A/N: Since I feel bad about the last chapter, I decided to write this. I hope you guys like this one better :)

* * *

**_Sixteen Going On Seventeen: Sound of Music Cast_**

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_

* * *

It was mid November, and the couple was happier than ever. He was leaning against Kate's locker watching her grab her books. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked.

"You don't want to ruin your surprise do you?" He grinned.

Tomorrow was Kate's 17th birthday. Luckily, it landed on a Friday and they could stay out late.

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "I don't really like surprises." She stared.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "Don't worry I _don't_ have a big party planned. Just _you and me_." He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. 'Oh she's defiantly going love it.'

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"_Shhhhh_!" Mr Perlmutter interjected.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"So you think she'll like it?" Castle whispered to Lanie. He was seeking consolation about his plans for Kate's birthday. Truth is, he didn't know how she felt about surprises or presents. He didn't want to overdo it and he _certainly_ didn't want to under do it either.

"Yes. She will love it!" Lanie encouraged.

He sighed in relief.

* * *

_Lunch_

"What are we doing for Kate's birthday tomorrow?" Javier asked.

"You guys don't have to do anything." Kate insisted.

"No, no, no, you guys can just come to my house and we will- just hang out." Jenny replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but on _Saturday_. _Kate and I have plans tomorrow, remember_?." He reminded everyone.

"About that, can you just give me a hint as to what it is?" She persisted.

He smiled. "No way. I'm enjoying this way too much."

"Lanie?"

"Nope, I was sworn to secrecy. I will tell you however, you'll like it."

Kate huffed. That didn't help.

* * *

_Friday night_

He picked her up in his SUV and drove her into the city. She was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and a white scarf with black pants (a jacket just in case). It was a chilly November day, and it was supposed to snow later that night so she wanted to be prepared.

He was wearing a plaid blue and white button down shirt which really made his eyes stand out. (Kate liked this. His khaki pants also accented his _assets_. She noticed when he walked in front of her to open the car door like the gentleman he is).

When they arrived in front of _Al Di La_, Kate's favorite Italian restaurant. She couldn't believe they were actually going to eat here. You have to have a reservation weeks, sometimes even months, in advance. Also, it was _pretty_ expensive. Not to mention that he remembered. They only had that conversation once and it was before they were even dating.

* * *

_"Your last meal?"_

_She looked at him in confusion "Huh?"_

_They were playing the 20 questions game and he choose _that_ question?_

_"If you were to get the death penalty, what would your last meal be?" He clarified._

_"Hm..." She thought long and hard. "Basically anything from Al Di La" she paused. "Their food is amazing!" She said dramatically._

* * *

"Castle? How did you-"

"I know a guy." He said smugly.

They walked into the restaurant as he placed his hand on the small of her back. She loved the feel of his hands, gentle yet firm. Always the perfect combination.

Their romantic dinner went according to plan. They enjoyed their meal and their conversation. Sharing a laugh every now and then, holding hands and playing footsie, their night was going great!

"So... do you want your presents now? Or..."

"Mhmm" she said with a mouthful of fettuccine alfredo.

He dug into a bag and pulled out a small box.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She took a deep breath. Obviously it was jewelry, but she didn't want him paying hundreds or even thousands of dollars on her. 'How could he even afford this.' She opened it. Inside was a necklace.

Her mouth hung open. "Oh."

She pulled it out and held it. The necklace read 'ALWAYS' on a silver heart.

He was waiting in anticipation. '_Does she like it? Oh god she hates it. It was stupid. I knew it. I should have just stuck with the Itunes gift card'_

"I love it. Thank you." She finally said batting her eyes. She reached across the table and took his hand.

He smiled like an idiot. Very proud of himself. 'I knew she'd love it.'

"And..." He went back into the bag. A medium size box came out this time. She furrowed her eyebrows. 'What could this be?'

When she lifted the cover off, a stack of papers was revealed. "Wha-"

Then she read '_Derrick Storm by Richard Castle_' She looked up at him. "You finished it!" The excitment in her voice made his heart skip a few beats. 'Shes so happy'.

"Yeah... I finished it." He said shyly. "I wanted _you_ to be the first one to read it. Now it's just a rough draft so-"

"No. It's awesome! I love it! I love- you! C'mere" he didn't hesitate, he got up and kissed his girlfriend.

Once the couple came up for air, Kate placed her forehead on his. Then she rubbed her nose with his.

"Happy birthday, Kate."

* * *

**Eh? **

**Don't worry I'll continue Kate's B-day or should I not?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch 22: 22**

**A/N: Mild smut. Little ones beware.**

* * *

**_22 by Taylor Swift_**

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_

* * *

"Where are we going?" They had been walking for a couple blocks now and he definitely had a destination in mind.

"You'll see." He teased.

It was starting to snow. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his bicep for more warmth. Castle was trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Leaving Kate very amused. 'He's such a little kid'

He stopped in front of Rockefeller Center. "Okay...we're here!" In front of them were people ice skating. Kate had always wanted to go ice skating at Rock Center, and the fact she was with her boyfriend just made it a hundred times better. Her mouth was hanging open. He took that as a good sign.

_'Its official. I have the world's best boyfriend.'_

"I hope you know how to ice skate, cause...I don't." He said shyly.

"Then why did you take me here?"

"Lanie said this was on your bucket list. And I- wanted to make it special... for you."

She bit her lip. "This whole night had been amazing, thanks Rick." Giving him a smile.

He was stunned. "You never call me Ri-"

She shut him up with her lips. "C'mon." She pulled him toward the entrance.

* * *

He fell on his butt for the third time while she was skating gracefully. She spun and did several tricks.

"_Show off_." he huffed.

"C'mon, Castle." She pulled him up and held on to both his hands.

"...Don't let go this time." He said nervously.

She skated backwards while he was hunched over moving one leg at a time. _Very slowly_.

"I won't"

He gently stood up straight. She moved her hands to his hips while his slid to her biceps. Slowly but surly he was skating.

"There you go!" She encouraged.

"Hey, I can do this." He said a little too confidently. It only took him two more seconds for him to lose his balance and grab onto Kate for dear life. This caused her to lose her balance and they both went down. Kate landing on top of him. He looked up at her. A roar of laughter erupted between them.

"You let go on purpose."

"What-"

"You just wanted a reason to be on top of me. I get it. I'm irresistible."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "And I don't need a reason to be on top of you."

His mind went to a dirty place, smiling like a fool.

'He's so immature.'

She started to get off him when he pulled her down. "I'm not done with you." He kissed her very passionately in the middle of the ice rink, in front of hundreds of people. But she didn't care. Neither did he. Right now they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

It was 10:30 and the couple was sitting in his car at the neighborhood park parking lot. She was straddling him in the drivers seat. His hands were up her shirt cupping her under her bra. His lips were on her neck. Her eyes slammed shut when he grazed his teeth at the base of her neck. She bit her lip to stifle the moan that crept passed. She felt his smile on her skin.

'Two can play at that game.' Suddenly she rolled her hips into his.

A groan escaped his lips. He pulled away from her breathless. "Are we really going to do this?"

She looked at him through hooded eyes and gulped. "Do you have...protection?"

He sighed. And shook his head. "No. I wasn't thinking...- we'd be doing this." He blushed.

She sighed too while slumping back on her heels. Her lips pursed. She was so worked up that she really didn't want it to end. Chewing on the inside of her cheek she was thinking of a plan.

"However..." He interrupted her thoughts. "I _do owe you_" he said with a devilish grin.

She quirked and eyebrow. "I- guess you do."

She got up from his lap and climbed in the back seat. He followed shortly behind. She laid down horizontally in the back seat. He was on top of her. Kissing a trail down her body, pushing the hem of her shirt up for more contact. Her hands tangled in his hair. Before she knew it he was pulling her pants off. _Very slowly_. Almost _too slow_. Her panties weren't far behind. He looked up at her for confirmation. Blue eyes meeting hazel. She gave him a smile and nodded. Without hesitation, his mouth was on her.

He made her come three times in his backseat

_Best birthday ever._


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch 23: Nobody Compares To You**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**_Nobody Compares to You: One Direction_**

_Did I do something stupid, yeah girl if I blew it_

_Just tell me what I did, let's work through it..._

_nobody compares to you._

* * *

"I think you're blowing this way out of proportion." He was careful with his words.

"Really?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

'_Crap. She's mad. Shouldn't have said that_.' He thought.

"You kissed another women!"

"She kissed me!" he corrected. Then quickly looking down afraid to make eye contact. _He's in big trouble._

She just gave him one of her 'seriously' stares.

"Not to mention it was with- _her_." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Listen, Kate, she was _drunk_, and I pushed her away right as it happened. It meant_ nothing_. _She means nothing_."

They were at a end of semester party and things got a little out of control. When he and Kate got separated, Gina saw the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted. He was not expecting it, she just came up and kissed him. Unfortunately for Castle, Kate caught the whole show. Including her boyfriend pushing her away.

She sighed, realizing that she actually might be blowing this out of proportion. He noticed her anger had subsided a little and decided to step in, closing the gap between them. Placing his hands on her cheeks making her look him in the eye, he started, "Besides, I love _you_. Not her. Gina means _nothing to me_. When she kissed me, I felt nothing. But, when you so much as smile at me, my heart skips a beat, my hands get all sweaty-"

She smiled shyly.

"See!" He exclaimed. "There it went. My heart just skipped." He said placing his hand over his heart.

She leaned her cheek into his hand. "Fine." She pursed her lips. "I'm sorry...Maybe- I am overreacting." He pulled her in to kiss her.

"Next time I catch you kissing another women..." She moved her hand down to his groin and gave it a firm squeeze. He flinched. "...just use your imagination."

"Got it." He breathed.

* * *

It was winter break and Kevin went to Ohio to visit family, Lanie went to Florida also to visit family. Jenny's family however, went to Hawaii as a family tradition over the holidays. Leaving Rick, Kate, and Javier in New York.

They were in Kate's basement. Javier was on the couch, Castle was leaning against the couch on the floor with a controller in his hand. Kate was back was against his chest, watching the boys play their video game.

"So what are your guys's plans for college?" Rick asked.

"That was random." Javier responded.

"I want to go to Stanford, to study law. I just applied this fall." She said nonchalantly.

'Wow.' He knew his girlfriend was smart. It didn't surprise him that she wanted to go to a school as prestigious as Stanford. But he didn't think she'd want to go _so far_.

Far from New York. Far from home. Far from _him._

Javier interrupted his thoughts, "I'll probably just go to the University of New York. It's close. And I want to be in law enforcement so I don't really need a big fancy school."

"What about you, babe?" Kate asked craning her neck to look her boyfriend.

"Uh- well I haven't given it much thought. I'll probably go to Syracuse or something. Like I said, I haven't given it much thought."

"Oh." Now it was Kate's turn to analyze their college plans and wondered how it would effect their relationship.

"Yeah, but I haven't even applied anywhere yet, so who knows."

"Yeah. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She agreed.

* * *

"Hey." He nudged her. They were in his car driving through the light snow towards her house. When he looked at her. She seemed distraught "You okay?"

She looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah."

_Not convincing._

He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Castle. I'm fine."

"Is this about college?"

She didn't respond. He noticed however, she swallowed hard.

He sighed. "Listen, nobody knows what going to happen in the future. But I promise you, we'll figure it out." He assured.

She reached for his hand and squeezed. "I know." She kissed him on the cheek.

They'll figure it out.

_Right?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviews. Keep them coming!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch 24: Auld Lang Syne**

**A/N: You've definitely heard this song. You just don't know it. Very famous song.**

* * *

**_Auld Lang Syne: Robert Burns_**

_For auld lang syne, my __dear_,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

* * *

They were at a New Year's Eve party at Brent Edwards house. She didn't know how she got dragged into this situation, when all she wanted to do was stay at home and just be with Castle on this celebration. But no. Maddie had convinced her otherwise. But one one condition. _She could bring Castle._

Kate looked around the room full of people. There were many people Kate didn't recognize. Especially _one girl_.

All night Kate had noticed this girl staring at her. It was weird. She seemed like she had something to say. This girl was short. Petite. Brown curly hair. She appeared very friendly. But Kate had no idea how to approach her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kate excused herself from her boyfriend, Maddie, and another party guest.

She walked through the sea of people trying to find the bathroom.

* * *

After her trip, Kate wondered into the kitchen to get herself a drink. The mystery woman had found her way to Kate.

"Kate? Right?" She asked.

Kate looked at her surprised. "Uh- yeah." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Kyra." The shorter brunette held out her hand.

Kate took it and furrowed her eyebrows. "Have we met?" 'That name sounds familiar.'

"Uh- I don't think so."

"Uh- How do you know me?"

"Well..." Kyra began. "I see you're dating Rick."

"Oh." That's why she seemed familiar. She was Castles ex. 'Oh crap this is awkward. She was the one who broke his heart.' Kate couldn't help but feel a little bit angry at her.

"Yeah. So I take it he's talked about me."

"Ummm. It came up once." Kate responded.

"You must think I'm a terrible person. Hurting him like that."

'You think?' Kate thought. "No. I mean, I'm sure you had your reasons."

Kyra smiled at her. "He's a great guy. And he deserves someone who will love him back." She explained. "So that's why I am happy for you two. I can tell you're good for him."

Kate couldn't hold back her smile. She blushed at her words. "Really?"

Kyra nodded.

"_Kate?_" A voice called. The voice belonged to her boyfriend.

The two brunettes turned towards him. He was stunned. Suddenly becoming anxious. The girl he _loved, (_but tore his heart out and shredded it into a million pieces,) and the girl he _loves_ are - talking. 'How? Why? What?'

"Hello Rick." Kyra finally said.

His throat was dry and could only get out, "Hi." Still not moving.

"So" he cleared his throat. "How do you-" he motioned between them.

"We just met." Kate stated.

"Oh."

Rick thought he would be angry to see Kyra. But he wasn't. He felt nothing for her. But he _was_ defiantly surprised by her presence.

"So...How have you been?" He was looking at Kyra.

"Good." She smiled. "I can see that you've been good too." She motioned to Kate.

The three were in an uncomfortable silence. Nobody knew what to say. Remembering why he came in to find Kate in the first place he broke the silence. "The ball... It's about to drop." Almost on cue, the crowd of people outside of the kitchen were yelling, _fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven..._

"Well, I'm going to leave you to it." Kyra explained as she left. Leaving the couple alone.

_Forty-five, forty-four, forty-three..._

"Well, that was awkward." Kate said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

She moved from her spot and walked towards him. "C'mon, let's go outside." She grabbed his hand and led him towards the deck.

_Ten, nine, eight..._

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." She moved her hands to his biceps, feeling his firm muscles under his red shirt. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

_Three, two, one!_

He leaned in and captured her lips. She responded immediately. He pressed his hands in the small of her back, pushing her further into him. She moved her hands to tangle in short hairs on the back of his head.

The glow of the fireworks illuminated inside their eyelids. Although, he couldn't tell if it was his imagination or if there were actually fireworks.

Once they finally broke apart, he leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. Enjoying the moment.

"Happy New Year, Castle."

He just smiled. _He's the luckiest guy in the world._


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch 25: She Looks So Perfect **

**A/N: THIS IS CURRENTLY MY FAVORITE SONG. I'M OBSESSED. AND THAT IS THE WHOLE INSPIRATION BEHIND THIS CHAPTER.**

**p.s. This song was on repeat as I wrote it.**

* * *

**_She Looks So Perfect: Five Seconds of Summer_**

_You look so perfect standing there_  
_In my American Apparel underwear_  
_And I know now_  
_That I'm so down_  
_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_  
_I got your name tattooed in an arrowed heart_  
_And I know now_  
_That I'm so down_

* * *

"What?" He stared at her with a boyish grin. He was laying in his bed naked from the waist up exposing his broad chest, while she was stood gathering her clothes that had been thrown haphazardly along the floor. She quickly dressed in his boxers and a tank top. Her necklace he gave to her for her birthday was dangling from her neck.

God, he loved the sight of her.

It was late in the afternoon and school would return in three days from winter break. His mother had been working when Castle invited his girlfriend over. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to get some much needed alone time with her, considering they hadn't been alone for more than an hour since her birthday.

They decided to watch a few movies and a few TV shows off of Netflix. Somehow, Kate convinced him to watch a couple Nebula 9 episodes. He tried so hard to enjoy it but, '_wow this is bad.'_

After their marathon, Castle couldn't keep his hands to himself, so one thing led to another, and before either of them knew it, Rick picked her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he led them into his bedroom.

They each took turns going down on one another, not daring just yet to cross _that line_. Kate loved him but was still too nervous. She wanted it to be special and Castle, the gentleman he is, was totally okay with Kate's wishes. _He defiantly was not complaining, especially after that performance_.

He shook his head. "Nothing." Still couldn't hold back his grin. She threw his shirt at him. He laughed. "I don't know. You-look so perfect."

"What?" She couldn't believe his words. She's in underwear. How could she look perfect?

"You, standing there. In my underwear. It's looks good on you." He winked.

She bit her lip.

"Jesus." He moaned.

"Oh I forgot you_ love_ it when I do that." She said in a sultry voice.

"You're such a tease."

She wondered over to his desk. Observing all his supplies. Spotting a Sharpie, she got an idea. She grabbed the marker and walked back to the bed. He was laying on his back sprawled out, taking up most of the space, while looking up at the ceiling not noticing what she was doing.

She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. "Wha-?"

She took off the cap and lowed her hand to his chest. He quickly grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Giving you a tattoo." She explained.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's not real, number one, and two, it's fun."

He furrowed his eyebrow. Contemplating if he should let her do this. Coming to a decision, he let go of her wrist. "Fine. But you better not draw a penis." He warned.

She giggled. "Wasn't going to." Once again she lowered her hand to his left breast. Above his nipple, she drew a heart with _her_ name inside. Adding and arrow coming out of the heart for some flare. "Done." She said.

"How's it look?" Trying to glance at it but his angle was hard for him to tell. Instead, she grabbed her phone and took a picture. He tried to make a sexy face but Kate burst into laughter once she saw the picture.

He grinned and grabbed the phone. A smile crept across his features. "I love it!"

"Good." She cupped his cheeks and placed her lips on his for a brief kiss.

"Now, my turn." He grabbed the sharpie from her hand and leaned forward. Kate scooted off his lap and laid down. Hovering over her, he was deciding where to put it. He settled for on her hip. He lifted the hem of her tank-top up just above her stomach, and began to draw- or rather write. He wrote the word "_always_" across her right hip. Kate is very ticklish and couldn't help but giggle as he did it. "Can you stop moving?" He asked.

"I can't! You're tickling me!"

He finished writing and placed the cap back on. Then, he slowly kissed his way up. Starting at her hip, then her belly, between the valley of her breasts, along her neck, and finally her lips. He slid his tongue inside, and she gladly accepted it. She bit down on his lower lip and moaned when his left hand lightly squeezed her breast.

Suddenly, "Richard! I'm home!"

They quickly broke apart. "_Oh my god_." He yelped as he climbed off of her.

"Richard?" His mother called again.

"_Hide_." He whispered.

"What?" She beamed back.

"Get in the closet. If she catches us we'll get in trouble. And I might no be able to see you for a while." He said so fast she barley understood him. But she did as she was told and hid in his closet.

"Richard?" his mother knocked on the door.

He hurried and put his shirt on to cover his "tattoo" and grabbed a book from his nightstand acting inconspicuous. "Yes?" he said shyly.

His mother stepped inside the room. "Whatcha doing kiddo?"

"Um- just reading." He replied. "Whats up?"

"Oh. I was just about to ask if you wanted anything for dinner? I was thinking of going an picking up some pizza. What do you think?"

"Sounds great." Martha smiled and headed out of his room closing the door behind him. As she left she had the biggest smile on her face. 'Nice try, but I know Katherine is hiding somewhere.' She thought.

Kate walked out of the closet. "That was close."

She walked closer to him and poked him in the chest. "If you ever throw me in your closet again, I will kill you."

"Kay."


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26: Trust Me

A/N: I know this is long overdue, but all I can say is I was busy! I'm sorry! Schools almost over (May 29 is my last day) and I should be updating like at least two times a week. So stick with me.

I think I want to split this fic into two parts. I haven't decided yet. But if I do this part will be over soon, then Part 2 will be up! or should I just stick it all in one?

* * *

**_Trust Me by The Fray_**

_But I said you and me we don't have honesty_  
_The things we don't want to speak_  
_I'll try to get out but I never will_

* * *

"What should I do, Lanie?"

"Well, maybe next time, instead of making out, with writer boy, or whatever it is _you_ two do in your free time..." Kate blushed at the memory of last Thursday night. "You should study a little harder." Lanie nodded towards Kate's AP Physics test that read "D+".

Kate Beckett was a smart girl. Made smart decisions and earned good grades. She came from smart parents, so it's in her genes. She's taken several AP and honors courses, and passed them with flying colors. She even scored a 2100 on the SAT's. But even that wasn't good enough for her. She always wanted to do better. This "D+" she got had to be a mistake. She never gets below a "B" in anything.

Kate sighed. "This will bring me down to a 'B' and the semester is almost over." She panicked. "This cannot be happening." She pinches the bridge of her nose. Now, her chances with Stanford could be in jeopardy.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean they basically already accepted you. But they can't yet because you're only a Junior."

She just sighed. Maybe Castle _was_ a distraction. Last Thursday, they were _supposed_ to help each other study, but when Castle couldn't keep his hands to himself she was powerless to resist. Needless to say no studying got done that night.

What was she going to do?

* * *

"Hey." He said as he approached her locker.

She smiled at the sound of his voice and looked at him, quickly, she looked away.

Something was up. He could tell, but he decided to ignore it. "So?" He began, "you coming over tonight, so we can..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aha," she halfheartedly laughed. "I can't...I have to _study_." She didn't know how to say, _'You're a distraction and I can't see you till I get my grades up' _

"Oh." He looked away from her then back up. "Okay. Well, I'll call you later?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek as she headed off to her last period.

"Wait! Do you need a ride home?" He yelled down the hallway.

"No, I'm just gonna to go to the library!" She yelled back.

* * *

It was 8:00 and he gave her her space. Only texted her once at 5:00 saying, _almost done?_

She responded ten minutes later, _no :(_

He was facing an internal battle whether to call or not to call. Every time he got the courage to call is internal voice screamed 'don't push her!'

Maybe he should go over there and help. No. 'Maybe she's getting bored with you.' His conscience said. 'No. She loves you.'

'She does love me, doesn't she?'

Just then, his phone rang. "Hey!"

_Too excited._

"I mean, hey." He cleared his throat.

"Hey, babe, I'm sorry, I've just been swamped with homework."

"No, hey, it's-cool." He said nonchalantly

"Are you sure? Because... _I can make it up to you_." She said in a sultry voice.

"I'm listening." He said quickly. Slightly- _who was he kidding very_, turned on by the sound of her voice.

"What are you wearing?" She responded in the same voice.

He looked down at himself. Clad in only his batman boxers. Maybe he should lie.

"Do you want me to lie? Because I don't think what I'm wearing is very sexy-"

"Are you in your underwear?" She interrupted.

"Yes."

"Are you in your batman underwear?"

He looked around, trying to she if she's looking at him through a window or a camera.

"How did you-?" She cut him off again.

"I know everything, Castle." She grinned through the phone.

"Okay, so you know what _I'm wearing_...what are _you wearing_?"

"Your favorite." She bit her lip as she teased.

"No." The image of her in his favorite pair of black lace panties and the tight black push-up bra that made her boobs look bigger.

He didn't mind her breasts. Defiantly not the biggest he's been with, but he want complaining. They were perfect size for him. Kate Beckett was beautiful in every sense to him.

"Mhm."

"Okaaay. I've never had phone sex before, so, how do we do this?" He asked.

"Just follow my lead."

And he did.

* * *

He was spent. That had been the best (only) phone sex he'd ever had.

"We should do this more often." He breathed into his phone.

"I like the real thing better." She confessed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He paused thinking of what to say next. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No. I just took a break and I should get back to studying."

"Okay. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Okay."

The line was silent for a moment.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that she hung up.

* * *

**A/N: More reviews = more motivation = more chapters **

**:)**


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27: Forever and Always

A/N: New Chapter yay! I won't bore you with why I haven't updated, but lets just say I've been busy. I'm supposed to work all weekend and I'm pissed because I asked for Monday off and no. So I probably won't update until Friday. But who knows, I could have time in between.

Btw...If you already know this song, dont worry I will not end this the way the song ends. I would never do that to you guys.

* * *

**_Forever and Always by Parachute _**

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would've called..._

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says, "Something's happened."_

* * *

**Yesterday**

"What about me, Kate?" He says a little louder than he meant. "We never see each other anymore." They were in the middle of another mini fight. They've been having a lot lately.

"I know." She sighs and places her hand on her forehead. "I just- I'm really busy and.. I'm struggling balancing everything."

"Okay." He reluctantly understands. He bows his head looking at his feet.

"Hey." She places a hand on his cheek. "This school year is almost over... and we can be together everyday."

He looks up now. Blue eyes meeting her hazel. And dammit hes giving her those damn puppy dog eyes. Those ones shes never been able to say no to. "I- love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**12:06 pm**

"Castle, I can't- do this anymore." She breathes into the phone. "I can't keep fighting with you over dumb things."

"Oh my god. You're the one who's being so difficult. All I want is to eat lunch with you! But apparently that's too much to ask as your boyfriend."

"That's not fair! I want to see you too, but I can't. I have to focus on school..._For right now_." She's pacing in her room. "We see each other everyday in school."

"That's not the same!"

"Castle- I gotta go. Okay? I'll...talk to you later."

"Whatever."

* * *

**6:21 pm**

_No answer_

She was going to kill him.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. This was the third time she'd called. She'd texted him four times in the past hour, but he hasn't responded to any of them. She knew Rick was spending time with his old friend, Damien this weekend, but that didn't mean he couldn't send her a quick text.

He usually never does this. He usually gets over these stupid fights within an hour or so. After he cools off. He must really be mad at her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Johanna asked her daughter, pulling Kate out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." The teenager folded her arms across her chest, looking away from her mother.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett..." Her mother insisted.

She rolled her eyes at the sound of her full name. She took a deep breath and began. "Castle's not answering any of my calls or texts. I know he's mad at me but..."

"You still want to talk it out."

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Just.. give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around."

"He better..." Kate murmured.

* * *

**8:10 pm**

Kate was sitting in her basement with Lanie and Jenny. They were enjoying the newest season of _Orange is the New Black on Netflix._ When suddenly, Kate's phone rang. 'Now he decides to call' she thought, not even bothering to reach for it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jenny asked.

"Nope." She quickly responded.

"What if..it's important?"

"He should have thought about that two hours ago."

The ringing stopped. Not a minute later it rang again. She rolled her eyes. This time, checking if it was him.

Her phone read an unknown number.

"Huh." She said looking at the caller I.D.

"What?" The two friends asked.

Kate ignored them and answered. "Hello?"

"Katherine!"

"Yes? Martha?"

"Yes Katherine! Something terrible has happened. Richard was in a car accident."

Suddenly, Kate's whole world stopped.

* * *

**Four hours earlier**

"Ricky!" A familiar voice yelled.

He smiled. "Damien!"

The two best friends hugged for the first time in several months. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, Damien. It's good to see you too." Rick agreed.

"So...?"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me about this girl of your's? Katie? Is it? I see you post pictures and tweet about her all the time." Damien teased.

Rick could not help but smile at the mention of her name. Even if she was being ridiculous and annoying this morning and pretty much everyday since a few weeks ago. "Kate." He corrected. "But yeah." He scratched the back of his head.

"Whoa, Ricky, you're blushing."

"What?! No I'm not!" He said defensively. And pushed Damien's shoulder.

"Even with Kyra, you weren't this flustered." He continued the teasing. "Well...? Are you going to tell me about her, or what?"

The two talked about Rick's new love interest for several minutes, when suddenly,

"I'm hungry." Damien stated. "Let's get some food. I'll drive."

* * *

Kate's heart shattered. Her blood suddenly ran cold. "Wha- what?" Her voice shaking, eyes starting to water, trying her best to keep calm. 'This can't be happening, there must have been a mistake. I just talked to him this morning.'

Kate didn't even hear her friends asking what was wrong in the background. "What happened?" She spoke into the phone.

"There was an accident. A drunk driver hit them. The car is totaled and the police called me just a few minutes ago."

"Is he alright? Is he in the hospital-?"

"They haven't told me anything but, one of the boys is in critical condition and the other is unconscious." She paused. "He's at Mercy West hospital right now. "

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

**8:59 pm**

The car ride felt like an eternity for only forty minutes away. Lanie was driving, while Kate and Jenny were in the backseat. Jenny was  
comforting Kate. "I can't believe this." Tears steaming down her face. Her cheeks shined from their wetness. "This feels like a dream."

"Kate." Jenny began holding her hand. "He'll be okay."

She knew Jenny was trying to be helpful but, Kate pursed her lips holding back what she wanted to say, 'You have no clue if he'll be okay. He could be dead right now!'

Instead she gave her friend a nod.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital at **9:20**

"There was an accident." Lanie huffed. "Two teenage boys were in a car accident. Do you know where they are?"

The reception looked at the trio over her glasses. Obviously one of the girls was very upset, her eyes were red and puffy, and the other two had a worried look on their faces. Usually, they weren't supposed to give out patient information, but her heart went out to these girls. "Looks like one is in surgery..." She said as studied her computer. "...And the other is in room 147."

"Thank you." The three ran off to room 147.

* * *

**Grey's Anatomy reference. **


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28: Be Still

**A/N: Short chapter. But at least its a chapter! **

**This is such a beautiful song. You should check it out.**

* * *

**_Be Still byThe Fray_**

_Be still and know_

_That I'm with you._

_Be still and know_

_That I am here._

* * *

_"Castle?"_

A voice calls. It's familiar, but it doesn't have the same tone. It's shaken. Was she crying? Is she about to cry?

"Kate." he rasps out. Still a little foggy from the pain medication. His eyes were slit open, still hasn't seen her, just her shape. It was hard to see anything really, the room was dark, only a glow from his machines and the light in the corner. But he knew it was _his Kate_.

He finally opened his eyes all the way when she sat in the chair next to him. She reached out for his hand not only to comfort him, but for her. She needed to make sure he was alive.

"Castle." Her eyes closed, with a tear sliding down her face. He quickly placed his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the lonely tear.

"Kate." His voice was dry and it was hard to speak but she needed to know he was okay. "I'm okay." She held his wrist in place. Then twined their fingers together dropping their hands on to the bed.

Opening her eyes she studied his features. His face had scratches due to the glass from the windshield. One above his left eye, one on the right side of his jaw. His arm was also broken. Fractured his radius from the impact. It hung in a black sling across his chest.

"God. I'm so so sorry."

He smiles, "It's not your fault a drunk driver hit us."

She lets out a laugh, "No." She places her other hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I'm sorry for-"

"Hey." He cuts her off. "I'm okay. It's okay." He let go of her hand and reached for the one on his head. He pulled her closer. She hovered over him and gave him a a reassuring kiss. "Listen, I should have been more understanding... I know I can be a distraction." He grins at her. "But, your dream is to go to Stanford- and if I'm being completely honest I was the one who was being selfish."

She looked at him in confusion.

"I- I didn't want you going to Stanford. And I think... on some level-I unintentionally! may have sabotaged you. And that was selfish of me."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah." He said in shame.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Still holding on to his unconfined hand, she began, "Well... college is a long way away and...we will figure it out. I know I still want to be with you."

"And I know I want to be with you." He said quickly.

"Then we will make the long distance thing work." She said confidently. "But this is all hypothetical. I don't even know if I'm one hundred percent sure I want to go to Stanford."

"What? Stanford's your dream college!"

"_It was._" She confirmed "But- I can study law anywhere."

"No. Kate. I don't want to be the one who kept you from your dreams."

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you...I'll be happy."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated :)**

**I have decided this fic is almost over :(**

**but... I am going to make a sequel for their senior year! **

**That is if you guys think I should.**


End file.
